Déjame
by Cuma
Summary: Ya eran 5 años desde que vivía con Kai y era justo ahora que sus sospechas aparecían...Pero... esas cosas no sucedían, eran historias que los ancianos usaban para asustar a los chicos que empezaban a sentir "inquietudes" ¿Verdad? ¡Esas historias eran absurdas e ilógicas! Pero algo estaba mal, lo podía sentir dentro de él, y podía verlo cuando se reflejaba en el espejo... -MPreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Esto es yaoi y es MPreg, toma tus precauciones.**

 **KaiXRei**

 **-0-**

Estaba frente al espejo, observándose a detalle, cuanto había cambiado en esos años, no era más aquel joven que era parte de un equipo popular de Beyblade. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y eso le aterraba, ya eran 5 años desde que vivía con Kai, con su novio, y era justo ahora que sus sospechas aparecían...

Alguna vez lo había pensado, pero un adolescente ¡Era tan joven e ingenuo! Además, esas cosas no sucedían, eran historias que los ancianos usaban para asustar a los chicos que empezaban a sentir "inquietudes" ¿Verdad? Esas historias eran absurdas e ilógicas.

Pero algo estaba mal, lo podía sentir dentro de él, y podía verlo cuando se reflejaba en el espejo.

-¡Ouch!- murmuró y se dobló del dolor, esos ataques se daban cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Con dificultad se acercó a la cama que compartía con el ruso y se tiró sobre ella. El dolor era insoportable que lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse del dolor lo más dignamente posible.

Aquello había empezado gradualmente, el tercer año que vivió con Kai, fue cuando ese dolor apareció, solo sucedió una vez y aunque se preocupó no creyó que fuera algo grave, es decir, ese dolor duró unos días y después lo olvidó, así que seguía su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido, el año siguiente ese dolor se había duplicado y ahora era aún más frecuente, sentía su cuerpo caliente e hinchado, era incomprensible la cantidad de emociones que sentía... a veces le daba vergüenza, había notado un patrón justo antes de que sucediera, antojos, enojo, sensibilidad, drama, incluso sexo ¡mucho! Y antes no había notado aquello, simplemente sucedían y no pensó que fuera por una razón en especial.

Y su cuerpo... su cuerpo había cambiado incluso... si antes le molestaban por su apariencia andrógina ahora era cada vez más difícil que lo reconocieran a primera vista como hombre.

Le dieron nauseas de pensarlo ¡Él era un hombre, maldita sea! ¿Porque tenía que pasarle eso? Sus ojos y su piel tenían un brillo inexplicable, Kai se lo decía todo el tiempo.

-Oww.- se quejó por el espasmo en su vientre y volvió a doblarse del dolor.

Ahí, bajo las sabanas hecho bolita... al menos podía quedarse en cama a agonizar.

-¿Rei? - Kai había llegado, y el susodicho solo se revolvió debajo de la montaña de sabanas y almohadas.

El ruso se sentó a su lado y le buscó, cuando lo encontró vio esos ojos ámbar con pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Otra vez te sientes mal?- preguntó preocupado.

Habían ido muchas veces al hospital y nadie le daba respuestas. Todos le decían que estaba perfecto de salud, ambos preocupados estaban seguros de que no, nadie sano sufría de dolores así... pero el abuelo de Kai había pagado mucho dinero en los hospitales más prestigiosos de Japón y todos le aseguraban que todo estaba bien.

Con suavidad se recostó a su lado y enseguida sintió el cuerpo del otro acurrucarse sobre él, estaba caliente, como siempre que aquello sucedía. Besó su frente y le susurró palabras de amor, sabía que si bien eso no le quitaba el dolor, al menos lo confortaba.

Se había quedado dormido, Kai había vuelto a salir, quizá a ver a su abuelo en el trabajo. Se movió un poco cuando sintió vibrar su celular. Cuando lo encontró vio que era una llamada de Mao.

-Rei ¿Cómo te encuentras? -fue lo primero que escuchó al contestar. -Kai me ha dicho que volviste a ponerte mal...

-No es tan grave.- quiso tranquilizarla.- Lo usual... estaré bien.

-Hablé con el maestro Tao...-hiso una pausa, insegura.- Él cree que deberías venir, para revisarte...

-¡Vamos Mao! ¿De verdad crees esos cuentos?

-No los creía hasta que escuché de ti... Todo concuerda, llevas varios años viviendo con otro chico... y no creo que jugar Beyblade sea la única actividad que hacen juntos...

-Mao... eso es ridículo, ni siquiera puedo creer que tú pienses siquiera que es real y que esté pasándome a mi...

-Por favor Rei, las bestias bit suenan igual de ridículas y aun así son reales, cualquier cosa podría ser real... prométeme que vendrás... solo para asegurarnos... por favor...

Se escuchaba tan desesperada que tuvo que prometerlo, la próxima vez que aquello pasara, antes de que pasara, iría a China. Para desmentir ese mito, aunque no descartaba del todo la idea de que el maestro encontrara con la respuesta del mal que le aquejaba.

-Pfff.- suspiró, no podía decirle a Kai, iba a sonar tan absurdo que seguro lo dejaría pensando que estaba loco, él y toda su tribu.

Se acomodó nuevamente entra las sabanas y volvió a dormir. Quería que Kai regresara pronto, quería que lo abrazara y consolara...

-Que dramático me he vuelto.-dijo para sí, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba apapachos y chocolate. NECESITABA CHOCOLATE.- Soy un ridículo...

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Buenooo se me iba el tema! Tenía que subirlo ahora o nunca, y voy avanzando jajajaja no me gusta subir fics cuando no tengo ni la mitad escrita ;A; porque siento que puedo dejarlos botados –Como con Sin Hogar- y ñooooo muero.**

 **En fin, este Fic fue escrito gracias a la sugerencia que recibimos en la página de face –Busquenla! Es: Kai X Rei – y pues…. Creo que anteriormente me había planteado la pregunta "Me gusta el MPreg?" xD es algo complicado… porque he leído historias muy lindas y coherentes –dentro de lo que cabe- y me han gustado mucho! MUCHO! –No encuentro un fic Mpreg que leí hace añisimos :c ayúdenme a encontrarlo! – pero pensar en YO escribir sobre un tema tan delicado… me daba mucho temor porque no sabía si iba a ser un buen fic, o un fic desastroso, todavía tengo ese temor!**

 **Y bueno, solo me queda rogar que les guste, o que por lo menos no les disguste.**

 **Reviews son aceptados y agradecidos! *corazones*corazones***


	2. Chapter 2

-0-

Se levantó a media noche, no podía dormir, el calor no lo dejaba dormir, se quitó el cabello que caía en su rostro y se hiso una coleta alta, estaba empapado en sudor.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al ruso a su lado, al verlo sonrió para sí, Kai le parecía terriblemente atractivo… apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se encaminó a la cocina, necesitaba un gran vaso de agua fría. Se sentó un momento en la sala, con la ventana abierta.

La gran ventana del departamento de Kai tenía una hermosa vista a Tokio, sin duda mudarse juntos había sido una gran decisión, y aunque en un principio el abuelo Voltaire se había mostrado en contra más allá de las palabras, había aceptado gradualmente el hecho de que el chino provocaba la sonrisa más sincera de su nieto desde que él podía recordar, y no podía negar que ambos parecían muy enamorados… más de lo que él alguna vez se sintió aún con tantos años vividos.

Y bien, finalmente también parecía sentir culpa por todo lo que había pasado en la vida de Kai, así que decidió no interferir y apoyarlo en lo que fuera.

Gracias a esto tanto Rei como Kai terminaron sus estudios, claro que Rei ahora trabajaba para pagarle el favor a Voltaire -No iba a recibir dinero solo porque sí, así que lo tomó como un préstamo que pagaría poco a poco- desafortunadamente la situación por la que pasaba no le permitían rendir en el trabajo, pues podía encontrarse en medio de su jornada cuando ese dolor en sus entrañas lo asaltaba y prácticamente lo dejaba sin aliento. Ahora se mantenía en casa y salía solo cuando Kai lo acompañaba.

Detestaba aquello, se había vuelto un inútil, una sanguijuela, pero Kai no le permitía salir solo, le aterraba pensar que algo pudiera pasarle…

-Pfff.- suspiró… ¿Sería buena hora para llamar a Mao?

Miró su celular… eran las 3:14 de la madrugada… mejor lo dejaría para mañana.

Se levantó un poco repuesto, aunque probablemente tomaría una ducha… entró a la habitación a buscar ropa limpia, pero al entrar una atmosfera caliente lo volvió a invadir. Se sintió asfixiado, así que se sentó al borde de la cama, tocó su rostro una vez más y se volvía a sentir caliente.

-Rayos.- Pensó, quizá sería buena idea dormir en la sala...

Se dio vuelta para ver a Kai, algo dentro de él se alborotó… a gatas escaló por la montaña de almohadas, acomodándose sobre Kai. Le avergonzaba hacer algo como eso, lo ideal sería que Kai estuviera despierto, que pudiera defenderse o actuar… pero de esa manera era tan excitante…

Lentamente besó su cuello, esa piel blanca y suave que lo enloquecía, dejó caer su peso sobre Kai y con dificultad metió sus manos dentro de su ropa, acariciando su abdomen, el chico durmiente pareció estremecerse cuando lo besó mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por su cuerpo.

El bicolor emitía sonidos que podrían haber sido gemidos quedos.- Kai y su autocontrol.- pensó Rei, ni siquiera dormido podía mostrar ese lado descontrolado.

-R-Rei.- Dijo suspirando.

Al menos soñaba con él. Sonrió. Y besó su barbilla dándole ligeras mordidas hasta su cuello ¿Se molestaría si le dejara una marca? Soltó una risa, algo lo estaba atacando. No podía más que rendirse…

-¡KAI! – Su cara estaba completamente roja, Kai había despertado e invirtiendo los papeles fue él quien había metido sus manos primero dentro de su ropa interior acariciando sus piernas.

-Estas siendo un gatito muy malo, Rei.- Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

De un movimiento colocó al chino debajo de él, estaba totalmente a su merced.

-¡Que inmoral! ¡Atacándome mientras dormía! –Se quitó la playera.- ¡Incluso me dejaste marcas!

Rei reía, le causaban gracia los reclamos del ruso, pues sabía que tenía razón, pero ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué más podía hacerle que no le hubiera hecho ya?

-¡Hubiera despertado y pensado que alguien entró a la casa a violarme!- Continuó Kai mientras desvestía a Rei.

-Pobre Kai.-dijo devolviéndole los besos.- ¿Que debería hacer para compensarlo?

Se miraron con complicidad, 3 segundos después ambos se entregaban a la locura y la pasión, eran jóvenes y se amaban, parecía que no podían pedirle más a la vida, porque todo era perfecto de esa manera.

-0-

-0-

Gracias por leer! *corazones*


	3. Chapter 3

-0-

Esa mañana lo decidió mientras el chico de ojos rojos dormía en sus brazos. Besó su frente y miró el techo, pensando.

Tenía que ir a China, tenía que saber –o intentar saber- de que se trataba. Claro que quería desmentir ese rumor extraño, pero también esperaba encontrar alguna respuesta.

Quizá a Kai no le gustaría, pero no se lo impediría tampoco, menos aun sabiendo que era por el bien del chino.

-Rei…- Dijo Kai entre murmullos, despertando.

-Buenos días bebé.- Dijo besando con ternura su cabeza.

-Estos días tengo que ir a Londres… - Dijo estirándose para quitarse la pereza y la expresión de Rei cambió.- No te lo dije porque no era seguro, pero ayer el abuelo insistió y…

-Está bien.- Dijo Rei, aparentemente tranquilo.- ¿Sabes? Quiero ir a China unos días… quizá pueda aprovecharlo… ¿No crees?

-¿China? – Preguntó Kai.- ¿Para qué?

Tenía un largo rato sin ir a su país, porque parecía que desde que ambos andaban, sus antiguos amigos le daban la espalda… a excepción de Mao, y gracias a eso le había tomado algo de aprecio…

-Tiene algún tiempo que no los visito…

-¿Quieres que el maestro Tao te dé respuestas?- Inquirió el ruso.

Rei jamás le había dicho de aquellos cuentos de su aldea, moría en vergüenza pensar que se los tomaban en serio ¿Por quién lo tomaría Kai?

-El maestro Tao conoce técnicas de curación antiguas… quizá sepa algo…

-Quiero ir contigo.- Respondió terminantemente.- Si es algo tan importante como tu salud… quiero estar contigo…

El chino lo pensó dos veces, no quería que Kai supiera de esos rumores.

-No creo que al maestro le caiga en gracia…

-Eso no me puede importar menos, eres mi novio e iré contigo…

-Vamos Kai.- No se dio cuenta cuando su voz sonó suplicante.- Es algo que debo hacer solo…

El ruso se sorprendió, jamás creyó que Rei le negara algo así, cuando sabía lo importante que era para él y cuanto lo amaba y se preocupaba.

-Está bien.- Respondió intentando que su desilusión no se notara en sus palabras.- Prométeme que volverás a salvo.

Se levantó y besó su frente.

-No es tan grave Kai.- Sonrió, intentando suavizar la situación.- Estaré bien.

No dejó que se alejara, al contrario, jaló el cuello de su playera para volver a hacerlo inclinarse sobre él, cuando Kai perdió el equilibrio, lo abrazó con sus piernas y volvieron a besarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? – Dijo Rei entre besos y caricias.

-Una semana.- Respondió con dificultad.

-Entonces debes compensarme ese tiempo.- Sonrió con una malicia que contagió a Kai.

-Tú quieres que muera de agotamiento-En realidad no era una protesta, así que se dejó llevar.

-0-

 **Gracias por sus reviews hermosos! ;A; voy lenta pero segura!**


	4. Chapter 4

-0-

Kai había partido esa mañana, y ahora él se encontraba recostado en su cama, habría preferido no dejarlo ir, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, trabajo era trabajo. Solo había quedado sorprendido y por un momento estuvo en shock, cuando Kai menciono la palabra "casarse"…

Y es que Kai había vuelto a sacar el tema del viaje de Rei a China cuando se encontraba preparándose para salir al aeropuerto, y dijo muy sutilmente que si ambos estuvieran casados no habría otra opción, tendría que acompañarlo a cualquier consulta médica, entonces Rei bromeó con el hecho de que Kai jamás habría pensado en "casarse" si no fuera por algo así… pero el ruso respondió "¿No sería lo normal? ¿Dar ese paso en una relación?"

Cubrió su cara con la almohada ¿De verdad Kai estaba pensando en casarse? ¿El ruso que era tan frio como un tempano de hielo? Ese era el paso normal… ¿No era así? Casarse, tener hijos, criarlos juntos y verlos crecer… ¡NO! Ambos eran hombres, por el amor de Dios ¡Era imposible! ¿Es que acaso Kai quería una familia? ¿Qué había con eso?

En realidad Rei nunca pensó en aquello, es decir, amaba a Kai mas de lo que podría expresarlo con palabras, quería pasar toda la vida a su lado… pero ¿Casarse? Bien, no sonaba tan mal… pero… Había algo extraño acerca de esa idea…

Tantas cosas giraban en su cabeza. Casarse con el amor de su vida… Nunca había pensado realmente en una razón para casarse, para él, solo era un papel… o era un título… era la máxima expresión de seriedad para una relación… ¿No?

El timbre sonó y le sacó de sus pensamientos, debían ser Takao y Max… siempre aparecían cuando Kai salía de viaje, a veces les daba miedo visitarlo cuando el ruso estaba en casa, todavía ejercía un poder intimidante sobre ellos.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se sorprendió. Ahí, frente a sus ojos estaban el maestro Tao y Mao.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Qué hace aquí maestro?

Tao jamás, JAMÁS, salía de la aldea a menos que fuera muy necesario.

-Si Rei no va a la montaña, la montaña vendrá a Rei.- Dijo entre broma.-He escuchado de Mao que vives aquí con el chico Kai.

Rei se apartó de la entrada para dejarlos pasar, a pesar de la sorpresa –Y del temor, no podía negar que sentía un poco de temor-, la situación era algo bueno, ya no tendría que ir a China.

-Bien Rei, desvístete.- Sin permiso había entrado hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué? – Algo dentro del pelinegro entró en pánico.

-Necesito revisarte, para confirmar mis sospechas.

Rei no podía estar más nervioso y avergonzado, se sentía ultrajado y ni siquiera podía ver mientras Tao tocaba su vientre y presionaba causándole una ligera molestia.

-Mao me ha dicho que vives con Kai desde que terminó el tercer torneo de Beyblade ¿Es cierto?

Rei asintió sin apartar sus manos de su rostro.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tienen relaciones?

-Pfffff.- Suspiró Rei y Mao también hiso un sonidillo de indignación.- Casi… 7 años…

El maestro Tao no dijo palabra, pero siguió palpando el vientre de Rei.

-Eso sería tiempo suficiente… ¿Has tenido ataques de ansiedad?

Rei murmuró algo inaudible, prácticamente vivía en ataques de ansiedad ¡Por casi todo!

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste esos dolores?

-Hace menos de un mes…

-¿Y antes de ello?

-Unos dos meses… me sucede casi cada dos meses…

-Date la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

-Rei…- le miró con severidad y el otro no pudo más que obedecer.

-¡Pero no me quitaré la ropa interior!

-Claro que no.- Coloco una mano en cada lado de las caderas de Rei y presionó.

-¡OUCH! –gritó doblándose de dolor y se dejó caer en la cama.

Tao solo miraba, analizando la nueva información.

-¿Quieres las buenas noticias? ¿O las malas?- Dijo finalmente.

-Que haya buenas noticias es alentador…

-Bien, como ya sabes nuestra raza tiene esas peculiaridades que el resto de los seres humanos no tiene…

-¡No puede ser en serio! –Se cubrió la cara con una almohada, se negaba a creerlo, aun cuando parecía que todas las piezas encajaban.

-¡Escúchame! La razón por la que el dolor es insoportable es porque tu cuerpo está preparándose para alojar a un bebé.

-Por todos los dioses.- Dijo incrédulo, todavía presionando la almohada contra su rostro.

-Esto es serio Rei.- Le reclamó haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.- A las mujeres les sucede una vez al mes porque son naturalmente fértiles, Mao no me dejará mentir.

Mao se había mantenido al margen, pero asintió.

-Pero para los varones, cuyo cuerpo no está diseñado para tener un bebé dentro de sí, es como si tu propio cuerpo se saboteara a sí mismo… una pelea dentro de ti, por eso no puedes siquiera levantarte por el dolor, tu cuerpo no termina de desarrollar esa matriz y una parte insiste y otra parte lo rechaza.

Rei lo escuchaba, claro que no sabía aquella parte, siempre les habían dicho que si se acostaban con otros chicos podrían embarazarse, pero nunca supo cómo se supone que aquello funcionaba.

-La buena noticia es que, como todavía no se ha desarrollado tu matriz, todavía no eres fértil y si te cuidas lo suficiente, puede que nunca llegues a serlo.

-¿Por fértil te refieres a que… puedo embarazarme?

-Exactamente a eso me refiero.

-¡Ay por favor! –Dijo avergonzado.

-La mala noticia es que… -Tomó aire.- Tu cuerpo puede terminar de desarrollar una matriz, para que puedas concebir un bebé… pero el cuerpo de los varones nunca termina de desarrollarse para dar a luz…

Rei solo lo miró.

-¿O sea, que evolucionamos de la manera más estúpida? Hombres capaz de embarazarse pero incapaces de dar a luz… ¡Claro naturaleza! ¡Lo estás haciendo jodidamente bien!

-Creemos que ese tendría que ser el siguiente paso en la evolución.- Esas palabras viniendo del maestro Tao, la persona más tradicionalista del mundo, sonaban tan extrañas.

-Mientras tanto… ¿Qué sucede?

-Mientras tanto… los hombres que logran embarazarse, no sobreviven al parto…

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua.

-O sea que… además de todo esto que estoy sufriendo, si llego a embarazarme ¿Voy a morir?

-Te dije que esa era la mala noticia…

-Pero… ¿Que no existe la posibilidad de la cesárea?

-¿Es que acaso crees que existe otra forma de parir para los hombres? Cada nacimiento se ha hecho con cesárea y NO sobreviven…

"Si te enamoras de un chico, puedes morir", esas palabras ridículas resonaban en su cabeza, siempre se los decían de niños y jamás habían tenido sentido en aquel entonces.

Sentía ira, sentía enojo y frustración. Se levantó de la cama y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue darle un golpe directo a la pared.

-Esto es ridículo.- Dijo con rabia y Mao se sobresaltó.- Yo no tendría por qué estar pasando por esto.

-Todavía puedes evitarlo.- El maestro se acercó a Rei y tomó la mano con la que acababa de golpear.

El pelinegro observo como con un par de masajes volvió a acomodar los huesos de su mano en su lugar.

-Tendrías que alejarte de lo que causa esto… ya sabes, abstinencia… al menos con otros hombres, si estuvieras con una mujer, tu cuerpo nunca hubiera evolucionado de esta manera…

-¡O sea que es mi culpa! –Gritó aún más molesto.

-Tuya y de Kai.- Corrigió.

-¿Me dices que la solución a todo esto es que deje a Kai?

-Si.

-No lo haría.- Dijo terminantemente, no podía siquiera pensar en abandonar a Kai.

-Debes pensar Rei ¿Qué es más importante para ti? ¿Tu vida o estar con Kai?

-Yo no…- Si lo ponía en esa situación… si tuviera que elegir entre vivir o morir… si estar con Kai era un camino seguro a la muerte… -Oh dioses…

No podía elegir, tenía que pensar bien las cosas… es decir, no estaba aceptando el hecho de que si, podía embarazarse aun siendo hombre ¿No? Pero el maestro Tao fue tan convincente… Y creció creyendo lo que el maestro Tao decía, era como una ley…

-Tengo que pensarlo.- Dijo dejándose caer en la cama. – No…

-¡No es tan difícil Rei! – Intervino la chica.- No es difícil decidir si quieres morir o no… regresa a nuestra aldea, con nosotros.

Pero no era tan sencillo. Kai era todo para él… no podía simplemente irse… ¿Podría vivir mil años lejos de él? ¿Valdría la pena vivir tanto sin la persona que amas? Tenía miedo.

-Volveremos a China en una semana.- Dijo Mao recogiendo sus cosas.- Puedes pensarlo bien y venir con nosotros…

-0-

-0-

Oh, el drama!

Gracias a los que han dejado reviews, a los que le han dado seguir o fav a este pequeña historia. Espero estarlo haciendo bien porque realmente es un tema delicado! Un Mpreg mal hecho puedo se une experiencia traumatica para quien lo lee ;A; espero no hacerlos pasar por eso OTL

Les invito a leer el fic de Laet-lyre: "El hilo rojo del destino", esta increíble! ;A;! ojala pueda actualizar pronto ;_; ¡!

Estos dos fics forman parte de un mini-proyecto –que ya se extendió bastante- de la página Kai X Rei en Facebook, búsquennos y denle like! Gracias por su apoyo! Y aunque hemos estado algo inactivas últimamente, volveremos con mas ganas y animos! *-*

Gracias! *corazones*corazones*


	5. Chapter 5

-0-

No podía creer que estaba considerando realmente irse, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que creía, pero ciertamente SABÍA que no quería abandonar a Kai.

Estaba sentado en su sala, viendo por la ventana, mientras pensaba y repasaba entre sus recuerdos con el ruso cuando escuchó la puerta ¿Serían Tao y Mao otra vez?

Se levantó con desgano y abrió. Era Max.

-Vine a visitarte ya que el gruñón no está y Takao está en la BBA… Así podríamos charlar un poco.- siempre con una sincera sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron en la pequeña terraza del apartamento, con un vaso de té helado cada uno.

-Si tuvieras que elegir Maxie, vivir muchos años lejos de Takao o vivir un solo año a su lado… ¿Qué escogerías?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? –Rio divertido.- Jamás hubiera pensado en planteármela.

-Vamos Max.- No quería sonar serio, quería que fuera una conversación casual, pero parecía que se acababa de delatar.

-¿Sucede algo? –Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.- ¿Estás haciendo preguntas al azar o tiene algo que ver con que Mao y tu maestro hayan visitado la BBA hoy?

-Pfff.- suspiró Rei.- No es…

Miró fijamente el vaso húmedo entre sus manos.

-Ellos creen que… algo que he estado haciendo con Kai puede matarme algún día…

-Algo como…

-¡En realidad no lo sé! – Mintió, prefería eso que decirle de su absurdo temor.- Pero creen que debería alejarme de Kai, para que no pueda… uhmm… enfermar y morir…

Soltó una risilla irónica.

-Y no sé qué pensar…

-Sí, suena complicado…

Silencio.

-Pero suena a que te quieren convencer de que dejes a Kai a cualquier precio…

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo sé.- Pfff ambos suspiraron.- No se si Mao sea capaz de ello… pero si fuera otra persona, probablemente lo pensaría.

Sinceramente no creía que el maestro Tao fuera capaz de mentirle de aquella manera, es decir… bueno ¡No sabía! Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, su escepticismo y su temor.

-Yo… probablemente no podría vivir lejos de Takao…- Dijo con seriedad.- ¡Pero no sabría si preferiría morir joven! ¿No hay otra opción?

-No lo sé… supongo que esperar que nada sea cierto…

-¿Cómo sería el resto de tu vida sin Kai? –Se preguntó el rubio.- Es decir, para ti ¿Valdría la pena dejarlo todo?

Cada vez estaba mas convencido de que no valdría la pena… Kai era... no sabría decirlo, era como la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada mañana… y sin él, sus días serían aburridos y tristes.

Un rato después el americano se despidió, Takao saldría de entrenar en un rato más y quería estar listo para cenar con él.

Rei los envidió, no tenían nada más que pedir, justo como él pensó que era su vida hasta hace unas cuantas semanas, cuando el temor y la duda empezaron a invadirlo.

Se maldijo ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese ser extraño? Esos dolores horribles, él podría soportarlos, pero vivir sin Kai… No, no podría…

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Ahí voy :c lento pero seguro!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y follows y favs! Me alegra mucho que estén aceptando este fic ;A; tenía mis temores, pero me alegra que les guste!**

 ***corazones*corazones***


	6. Chapter 6

-0-

-No iré.- Dijo de frente, sin titubear. No, no se alejaría de Kai.

Tenía que haber otra opción, la encontraría.

-Pero Rei…- insistió la pelirrosa.

-No dejaré a Kai.- Era su última palabra.

Y como si lo hubieran planeado, justo en ese momento el bicolor entraba por la puerta del departamento, arrastrando su maleta, el saco en el brazo y el cabello despeinado. Obviamente su rostro denotaba asombro, pues no había visto al maestro Tao desde hacía 5 años, y Mao, si bien, no le sorprendía su presencia, le intrigaba que estuviera en aquel preciso lugar.

-¿Hola...?- Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Kai.- Sonrió Rei y avanzó hacia él apresurado.

Ambos visitantes vieron aquella muestra de cariño tan natural.

-¿Entonces te quedarás aquí? –Preguntó nuevamente el maestro, mirando a ambos chicos fijamente.

Kai lo miró con sorpresa y Rei con decisión.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Kai.

Pero el chino bajó la mirada, rogando mentalmente que el maestro Tao no revelara nada.

-Rei se encuentra en una situación…- dijo con cuidado de sus palabras, tampoco quería alarmar al otro chico.- Gracias a la genética de nuestra raza…

-¿Qué? –Dijo Kai mirando con preocupación a su novio.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

\- Es necesario que tome ciertas medidas… que ambos tomen ciertas medidas, para asegurarnos que Rei no "empeore".

-¿Habla de lo que tiene Rei? ¿Sus dolores?- Estaba un poco desorientando y vio a Tao asentir.- Haremos lo que sea necesario.

No iba a permitir que algo le sucediera a Rei, haría cualquier cosa para que él estuviera bien.

-No pueden tener relaciones.- Dijo el maestro sin pena.

Kai le miró sin terminar de comprender.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No sexo.-Y sonrió ante la expresión de vergüenza de Rei.- Algo de lo que están haciendo está provocando que el cuerpo de Rei cambié y…

-¡NO!- gritó Rei, no iba a permitir que le dijera algo como aquello a Kai, pero el ruso se sorprendió y luego instó al Tao a continuar, pesé a las quejas de Rei.

-Quiere decir que lo que sea que tenga Rei ¿Yo lo estoy provocando?

-Algo así… Probablemente sea…

-¡Basta maestro! ¡Lo que Kai y yo hacemos no le incumbe a nadie!

-¡Pero Rei!-Intervino Mao.- ¿Es que no te importa tu bienestar? ¡Podrías morir!

-Me preocupa, pero Kai y yo hablaremos sobre esto a solas, ustedes no tienen nada que ver.

Kai no daba crédito a sus oídos. Él era la causa de la "enfermedad" de Rei… peor aún, aquello podía matarlo.

-¿Qué?- Necesitaba sentarse.

-No es tan grave Kai.- Dijo Rei, intentando suavizar la situación.

-¡Rei por favor!-Gritó Mao histérica.

De repente todo se volvió confuso, Rei y Mao discutían, y Tao y Kai solo observaban, Kai sin comprender del todo, solo empezó a sentirse terriblemente mal, así que algo mareado caminó hacia su habitación sin decir nada.

-¿Kai? – le miró Rei con preocupación.

-Podrían usar preservativos y todo estará bien.- Soltó el maestro Tao como último recurso y Rei no aguantó más.

-¡Por favor váyanse!- dijo con voz fuerte y firme, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, invitándolos a salir.

Estaba más que molesto, avergonzado y preocupado.

-Rei…- insistió Mao, pero al no obtener ni siquiera una mirada del susodicho solo suspiró- Cuídate…

Y ambos salieron.

Ahora era momento de enfrentar la tormenta, hablar lo más tranquilamente posible y arreglar las cosas con Kai.

-Sé que lo que dijeron el maestro Tao y Mao es impactante… -Dijo entrando a su habitación.

Kai estaba sentado en la cama frente a él, pero ni siquiera lo miró.

-Lamento que te hayas enterado así…

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-N-No… lo sospechaba, pero hasta hace unos cuantos días que Tao vino… Me lo dijo…

-¿De qué se trata? –Ahora lo miraba, con una expresión que jamás había visto en él.

-Es como él dijo… mi cuerpo… no está reaccionando bien a… a… bueno… a tener sexo de esta manera…

-No lo entiendo.- Dijo llevándose las manos al rostro. -¿Es en serio? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

-Al parecer sí.- Se encogió de hombros.

-Oh dioses…- Se cubrió la cara con desesperación- Es mi culpa…

-No lo es.- Rei se inclinó y apartó las manos y el cabello del rostro del ruso.- No es culpa de nadie…

Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo Kai.- Abrazó al ruso contra su cuerpo.- Le diste sentido a mi vida, de nada me serviría vivir tanto si estuviera lejos de ti…

-Oh Rei.- Lo abrazó aún más fuerte, y de la nada el miedo lo paralizó.

Y es que nada era tan terrible como saberse el causante de los males de la persona que más amas…

-Además, lo que ellos dijeron es una exageración ¡Ni siquiera es seguro!

Siguieron abrazándose, ambos tenían miedo.

-Vamos a la cama.- Sonrió Rei.

De mala gana Kai se levantó, iba a protestar. Todavía no asimilaba como el hacer lo que hacían estaba matando a Rei… ¿Le habría contagiado algo? Pero Kai estaba perfectamente sano ¿Era portador de una enfermedad y ni siquiera sabía? ¿Cómo pudo causarle tanto mal a Rei sin saberlo?

Se acostó todavía pensativo, perdido, solo sintió el cuerpo de Rei acurrucarse sobre él.

-Deja de preocuparte.- Besó su mejilla.- Nada de lo que dijo Tao tiene fundamentos…

Pero en el fondo estaba aterrado. Porque sentía, de alguna manera, que el maestro no mentía. Pero no iba a dejar a Kai. Pasará lo que pasará, no se alejaría de él, en esos momentos estaba tan seguro.

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

Dios mio ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he hecho casi nada!

Hace unos pocos meses pasaron el cap. De South Park donde Craig y Tweek se "hacen" gays xD y he estado en una capsula de felicidad desde entonces, he estado en el fandom de SP desde hace mucho –cosplays, fanarts, intentos de fics- pero esta ha sido una pequeña victoria! CREEK es canon! YEY! Jajajajajaja en fin, entonces no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de un pequeño fic de ellos y eso ha consumido mi poco tiempo :/

Otra buena noticia es que ya he acabado la maestría, asi que es una cosa menos que ocupaba mi tiempo xD

He decidido enfocarme en este fic porque ya me extendí bastante, ni siquiera iba a ser tan largo pero no me gusta quedarme con ideas, así que aunque me tome algo más de tiempo quiero que siga yendo conforme a lo que tenía en mente. Espero tenerles pronto más avances y después seguir con Sin Hogar, porque tampoco quiero dejarlo ahí!

Tengo todavía 2 fics mas empezados (KaiRei), y no he podido darles oportunidad de continuarlos o publicarlos por obvias razones, no quiero llenar FF de fics sin terminar! Sin embargo son fics que hasta ahora me han gustado mucho y quiero llegar a publicarlos ;A; Oh Dios! Necesito enfocarme!

Gracias a los que todavía siguen leyendo y a sus reviews! Los aprecio mucho!

*corazones*


	7. Chapter 7

-Pfff- maldijo mentalmente.

Varias mañanas le habían levantado las náuseas, y ahora, uno de aquellos momentos, se encontraba encaramado en el lavabo del baño enjuagándose la boca.

-¡Que asco!- precisamente esa era su palabra favorita últimamente. Cada vez que hacía el desayuno y preparaba una taza de café para Kai, algo le hacía correr al sanitario y devolver el estómago.

No estaba seguro de a que se debía, sentía su olfato más sensible de lo habitual, y aromas que antes pasaban desapercibidos, ahora le provocaban tanto asco que tenía que vomitar.

No iba a negarlo, había investigado algunas cosas sobre fertilidad, y a pesar de su negatividad, investigó también -o quiso hacerlo- sobre los embarazos de Nekojin, pero no encontró absolutamente nada sobre el tema. Pero ahora, tras un par de semanas de la partida de Tao, todo parecía darle vueltas, por el cambio súbito de síntomas, que parecían ser los típicos del embarazo.

-Lo siento Kai.- Dijo viéndolo entrar.- Debe ser desagradable escucharme…

-Rei… - Dijo abrazándolo por detrás y besando su hombro. –Vayamos al doctor…

-No.- Dijo terminando de secar su cara.-Estoy bien…

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo que dijo el maestro Tao? – Intentaba no tocar el tema, porque Rei se ponía histérico y se molestaba, luego lloraba, luego volvía a enojarse… y un remolido de emociones que terminaban por abrumarlo.

-¡Te he dicho que no!-Respondió exasperado ¡¿Por qué Kai tenía que insistir con ese tema cada vez que algo sucedía?!

-Pfff- suspiró Kai, era momento de retirarse sigilosamente.

-¡Kai! – Gritó Rei y todo se volvió confuso.

Rei tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no sabía si era por el esfuerzo de haber vomitado o si estaba pasando algo por su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Kai caminando hacia él.

-¿Y si es cierto? –Hipó.- ¿Y si todo lo que dijo el maestro Tao es cierto?

Lagrimas empezaban a escurrir.

-¡Acabas de decir que no!- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Kai.

-¡Kai! ¡Esto es serio!- volvió a gritar Rei, olvidándose de las lágrimas de hacía unos segundos.

Se levantó y lavó sus dientes con ferocidad.

-Me doy asco.- Dijo enjuagándose la boca.

Caminó atravesando la puerta y dejando a Kai solo en el baño, confundido y desesperado.

Llegó a la sala y se tiró al sillón, abrazando una almohada. Tenía tanto miedo ¿Es que acaso iba a morir? ¿Estaba teniendo síntomas del embarazo? Debía hacer algo, solo para estar seguro.

-No quiero retrasarte.- Dijo Rei al sentir a Kai sentarse a su lado.- Disculpa por arruinar el desayuno...

-No te preocupes por eso.- Respondió recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.- Estoy muy preocupado Rei...

-Yo también...- Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad acurrucandose en el pecho del otro.- Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes...

Kai quiso quedarse en casa ese día pero Rei insistió, tenía que atender su trabajo, pero el chino tenía otra idea en mente. En cuanto Kai se fue, espero unos minutos y empezó a vestirse para salir, le avergonzaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-0-

Las manos le temblaban, los nervios amenzaban con derribarlo mientras mantenía aquel aparatito en sus manos. Se había atrevido a comprar una prueba de embarazo casera, pese a su resistencia y excepticismo inicial, ahi estaba, con dicho objeto dispuesto a tener de una vez por todas una respuesta.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, tomó aire y contó hasta tres antes de abrirlos... ¿Qué demonios significaban esas rayas? Miró el instructivo y la momento en que las letras saltaron a sus ojos se quedó congelado.

Segun esa prueba de embarazo, él, Rei Kon, estaba embarazado.

Tiró el pequeño dispositivo, se estaba hiperventilando. Igual no podía estar seguro, es decir, esas pruebas tenían un porcentaje de fiabilidad ¿No? Leyó la caja, "99%" era realmente mucho, pero ese 1% podía ser el que lo pusiera a salvo.

Estaba completamente aterrado ¿Qué sucedería ahora?

-0-

-0-

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Kai regresó del trabajo ese día se encontró a Rei durmiendo, tenía los ojos hinchados y una imagen terrible pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, quizá el dolor había vuelto y Rei no pudo hacer nada, desmayándose ahí, en el sillón.

Pero no, cuando lo despertó solo balbuceó algo sobre dormir y juntos fueron a la cama. Estaba tan cansado emocionalmente que solo necesitaba estar "apagado", no quería vivir esa realidad tan extraña.

Ambos durmieron, sin cenar, sin hablarse, solo en compañía del otro. Era una tranquilidad inusual y le aterraba un poco. Kai sintió una presión terrible ¿Es que Rei estaba resignándose? Lo que más le preocupaba es que ni siquiera estaba claro que era lo que tenía, como le estaba afectando el dormir con él, y porque Rei se negaba a decirle claramente que le había dicho Tao. El silencio de Rei era lo más doloroso, el negarse a hablar con él, como si no quisiera confiar en él…

No podía seguir pensando, le lastimaba, pensar en cualquier cosa le lastimaba.

-¿Rei? Despierta, debo levantarme.- Cuando menos lo esperaba había amanecido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que llegó Kai o como había llegado a la cama.

-Uhm… -suspiró Rei, acomodándose y abrazándolo aún más.- Quédate…

El ruso sonrió, era muy extraño que Rei le pidiera eso.

-Está bien.- Paso sus brazos sobre su novio y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Un calor agradable se apoderó de él y solo dejó que el bicolor depositara sobre su cuerpo aquellas muestras de cariño.

-Te amo.- Suspiró y al momento siguiente unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Hundió el rostro en entre la ropa del otro para ocultarlas pero un sollozo lo delató.

-¿Rei?- Preguntó Kai preocupado, intentando hacer que el otro lo mirara a los ojos.

-No es nada.- Respondió resistiéndose, pero Kai fue más hábil y logró hacerle levantar el rostro.- Solo estoy preocupado…

Kai también suspiró, no tenía palabras para consolar a Rei, no sabiendo que era su culpa. Besó su mejilla y sus ojos.

-Perdóname Rei.- Dijo intentando contener las lágrimas también. No intentaría presionarlo por respuestas, viendo cómo se encontraba, por mucho que necesitara saber no quería empeorar el estado de Rei.

El día transcurrió con un extraño clima de tristeza, en el fondo Rei sabía que algo estaba a punto de cambiar, a pesar de su resistencia inicial, cada día estaba más seguro de que todo era verdad, la prueba de embarazo tenía que significar algo. Kai por su lado sabía que Rei tenía un mal presentimiento, y fuera lo que fuera, era su culpa, la "enfermedad" o el malestar de su novio, todo era su culpa.

-¿Quieres que pida algo para comer?- Preguntó Kai a una hora razonable del día.

Rei no tenía ánimos ni de levantarse por agua, así que Kai iba y venía de la cocina en busca de lo que fuera que el chino necesitara.

-Uhmm...-murmuró Rei poniéndole pausa a la película.- Se me antoja... Una hamburguesa con queso...

Kai sonrió, la situación parecía importante debido a que Rei evitaba ese tipo de comidas, para ambos era demasiado inusual comer comidas rápidas, y lo hacían únicamente cuando Takao les insistía.

\- Tendré que ir a buscarla.-Sonrió resignado.

Rei hiso un puchero y se negó.

-No quiero que me dejes solo...

Ambos se recostaron en la gran almohada, fijando su vista en la tv frente a ellos -que amablemente Kai arrastró hacia el cuarto, pues tenían una política de no televisores en las habitaciones-.

-Le pediré a Boris que las traiga.- Dijo finalmente.

Más temprano, le había avisado a Yuriy que se hiciera cargo de todo en la compañía, pues quedarse con Rei era mejor que ir a su estúpida oficina en cualquier sentido.

Claro que Boris había sentido denigrante que le pidiera ese favor- hacerla de repartidor-, sin embargo lo hiso, sabía que Rei estaba un poco mal, y también estaba preocupado. Así que una hora después el peli lavanda estaba afuera del departamento de Kai con su pedido.

-Gracias Bryan.- Dijo Rei desde la habitación, ya que había sido Kai quien se levantó a abrirle.

-Gracias.- Repitió Kai.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó en voz baja.

El bicolor miró al suelo, en silencio. Ni siquiera él sabía si todo estaba bien o no...

-Prefiero no arriesgarme.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Puedes avisarme si necesitan algo.- Resopló Bryan.- Es decir, no soy un chofer ni nada parecido, pero si necesitas algo, o Rei, pueden contar conmigo.

-Gracias.- Sonrió Kai y Boris se sonrojó, se dio la vuelta y se fue resoplando.

-¡Hasta trajo helado!- Sonrió Rei al ver lo que le habían llevado.

Se sintió muy feliz y agradecido de lo que Bryan había hecho por ellos, a pesar de ser un chico rudo, le había llevado una dotación de golosinas que sabía le encantaban al oriental. Más que nada aquel detalle de pensar que quizá harían un poco feliz a Rei y de recordar lo que le gustaba. Pastelillos, helado, chocolates, en fin.

-Hmpf.- Resopló Kai, un poco celoso.

-Te invitaré, no te preocupes.- Respondió Rei.

Así pasaron el día, acostados en la cama que compartían viendo películas. Siendo honestos, ninguno de los dos recordaba haber pasado un momento así de ocioso desde que vivían juntos -mucho menos antes-, y era agradable... solo estar juntos sin hacer algo en especial también era lindo.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	9. Chapter 9

-0-

La tarde anterior Rei se había negado completamente en reflexionar sobre el miedo que le invadía, quería pasar un día con Kai como si nada malo estuviera pasando, como si la duda nunca hubiera llegado a su puerta. Pero ahora tenía que pensar en una solución.

-¿Max? – Levantó una ceja.

-Si.- Sonrió.- Quiero tomar el té con él.

-¿Sabes que te has estado comportando raro?

Rei miró al suelo, tenía miedo de lo que estaba pasando y no podía admitir toda su preocupación frente a Kai, o él se preocupara también.

-Avísame cuando estés listo.- Fue lo único que dijo cuando tomó las llaves y se sentó a su lado. Obviamente se refería a que Rei seguía en pijama.

Rei sonrió y se apresuró a su habitación.

Era complicado seguirle el paso, el día anterior se había negado a salir siquiera de la habitación y ahora quería salir con Max... para Kai nada de lo que sucedía tenía sentido.

Unos minutos después Rei había llamado a Max y se encontraba listo para pasar la tarde en su casa, o al menos eso le había dicho a Kai, el ruso simplemente atendería asuntos de su trabajo, ya se le había hecho tarde, pero no importaba. Cuando eres el jefe puedes darte esos lujos.

Y es que Rei podría manejar hasta casa de Max… si Kai se lo permitiera, y no, no era porque Kai fuera obsesivo y quisiera mantenerlo aislado y solo para él… sino que los ataques de dolor de Rei podían derrumbarlo, literalmente, en el lugar en el que estuviera. No iba a arriesgarlo así.

-Pediré un taxi más tarde.- Le dio un beso a Kai y bajó del auto.

Ciertamente todo era confuso para Kai, los cambios de humor de Rei, sus pláticas cortas, su risa nerviosa… ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí parado y no entraba a la casa?

-Pffff.- suspiró, se sintió cómo un padre que lleva a su hijo al colegio, algo en ese pensamiento lo perturbó así que solo arrancó el auto y se fue.

Rei solo observó el auto negro alejarse. Cuando desapareció por el final de la calle sacó su celular y marcó un número que ni siquiera tenía registrado.

-Buen día, habla Rei, llamé hace unos minutos y pedí una cita de emergencia… voy un poco tarde…

Después de asegurarse de que no había problema se encaminó a una pequeña y discreta clínica cercana. Ese día había escogido de esas playeras enormes que parecían batones y unos pantalones cortos, no era una selección al azar, tenía que mantener un perfil bajo, así que soltó su cabello y lo peinó en una trenza sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –pensaba con cada paso que daba. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado a su lado no habría dudado ni por un segundo que era una chica. Y a decir verdad le avergonzaba un poco. Creció defendiendo su hombría, ya que lo molestaban por su cabello largo, y ahora recurría a aquello.

-Señorita Rei, bienvenida.- Le recibió una chica en cuanto entró al recibidor del edificio y obviamente no notó que se trataba de un chico. –En unos minutos puede pasar con la doctora.

Rei tenía el rostro completamente rojo ¡No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso! ¿Y si llegaban a descubrirlo? Moriría ¡Seguro moriría!

-Hola, buen día.- Salió una mujer de una de las puertas, con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Es tu primera consulta ¿No es así?

Rei le extendió la mano para saludar y solo asintió nervioso.

-No te preocupes, estas en buenas manos.- Se apartó para dejarlo pasar.- Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Se sentó en su escritorio con Rei al frente.

-Bueno…- Dijo con la voz más baja que pudo.- Yo… no sé si soy capaz de embarazarme pero… ahmm…

-¿Tienes la sospecha de estar embarazada?

Rei volvió a asentir apenado y casi al borde del llanto.

-¿Eso te preocupa? – obviamente la doctora había notado la actitud de Rei.

-Es que… no se supone que yo pueda embarazarme…

-¿Te has hecho una prueba casera?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos muy grandes y asintió con nerviosismo.

-Solo quiero estar 100% seguro...a... quiero... quiero un ultrasonido...

La doctora le dio una pequeña platica sobre los cuidados prenatales y entra más pronto los empezara, mejor sería para el bebé. Pero Rei no pensaba en ello, él quería respuestas. Un momento después todo estaba preparado y sintió el frio de aquel gel en su vientre. Estaba nervioso, como le explicaría a la mujer que lo examinaba que él era hombre.

-Perdona.- dijo la doctora.- Parece haber algo mal con el aparato.

Le dio pequeños toquecitos a la pantalla.

-Esto es extraño...

-¿Qué sucede?

-No está mostrando bien las imágenes...

-¿Y qué tal si están bien? - Preguntó Rei.

-No, sería imposible.

Rei le miró, dudando. No sabía si revelar la verdad le ayudaría a encontrar respuestas.

-Yo... soy hombre...

Pero la doctora solo escuchó y soltó una risa.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-N-No...- Esa era la clase de respuesta que temía, aunque no sabía que otra podía esperar.

Rei suspiró y sacó su credencial oficial, pero la doctora no daba crédito a su vista.

-¿Me estás diciendo... que eres hombre y que estas embarazado?

-Usted puede verlo por si misma...

Al principio la doctora se mostraba escéptica, incluso un poco burlona, sin embargo conforme Rei le mostraba las evidencias (que incluyeron bajarse el pantalón y hablarle de esa extraña condición en la aldea, y unos cuantos vistazos más a la pantalla del aparato) la doctora pasaba de una expresión que casi parecía demencial a sorprendida y viceversa.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...

-¡¿Cómo cree que me siento yo?! -gritó exasperado Rei, al borde de la histeria.- ¡¿Cree que no sé qué esto es sumamente anormal?! ¡¿Cómo si fuera un monstruo?! ¿Cómo piensa usted que pueda estar pasándola yo?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, Rei lloraba y toda clase de sentimientos lo agobiaban, vergüenza, miedo, temor.

-Y no conforme con pasar este infierno ¡Voy a morir!

-Debe haber una solución.- Dijo la doctora, pero estaba tan impactada que no se le ocurría otra cosa para decir.- Encontraremos una solución Rei, te lo aseguro.

-He intentado encontrar alguna solución pero no se me ocurre ninguna donde mi dignidad se salve ¡O incluso mi vida!

La doctora le miró preocupada.

-Si voy a morir lo acepto.- Dijo hipando.- Pero no quiero que las personas que amo me vean como un monstruo…

-Eso no pasará, yo… Rei.- Sujetó sus manos obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.- Necesito que confíes en mí.

-¿Así como usted confió en mí?

-¡No puedes culparme! Esto contradice todo lo que sé sobre medicina.

Rei bufó, era cierto, no podía culparla.

-Pero tienes que confiar ahora en mi… encontraremos una solución y yo investigaré todo y haré todo lo posible para que no suceda nada malo… ¿Comprendes?

El chino asintió todavía llorando.

Después de varios minutos en que intercambiaron más palabras, Rei se fue con un acuerdo de confidencialidad con la doctora y los ánimos calmados.

Por supuesto que no esperaba una solución de parte de la doctora, no sabía si aquello podía resolverse, solo quería estar seguro de que estaba firmada su sentencia de muerte.

Caminaba a casa de Takao y Max, pero en realidad iba más como flotando. Tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad y pensar en serio… ¿Le diría a Kai? ¿Para qué lo juzgara? ¡JAMÁS! Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Desaparecer? Podría irse a su aldea, hasta que tuviera al bebé y muriera, quizá Mao criaría al bebé y Kai jamás se enteraría del monstruo que era… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la idea parecía macabra… pero después de todo era una opción…

-0-

-0-

-0-

Esto cambió ligeramente porque la versión anterior me perturbaba xD


	10. Chapter 10

Esa mañana, como todas las mañanas, se levantaba antes que Kai, quizá era su reloj biológico que ahora funcionaba diferente, quizá eran las ganas de verlo dormir tranquilamente a su lado, en sus brazos, o como fuera que despertara ese día…

Miraba su cabello, como caía sobre la almohada cubriendo parte de su cara, esa expresión de calma, de satisfacción con la vida, amaba cada línea que dibujaba su rostro, como si este hubiera sido esculpido en mármol, su nariz respingada y perfecta, sus labios delgados y suaves… amaba todo de él.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que descubrió esa verdad que todavía temía mencionar, eso que él, Rei Kon sabía, pero que Kai Hiwatari no, y probablemente nunca sabría.

Había decidido que pasaría tanto tiempo como pudiera ocultar esa verdad como si nada estuviera pasando, disfrutando de la vida al lado de la persona que amaba. Los dolores habían desaparecido, en su lugar aparecieron nuevos "síntomas" que realmente no valía la pena mencionar pues no mermarían su decisión.

La doctora que había estado viendo estaba preocupada, maravillada, asustada, reflexiva, y muchas cosas más, todas juntas revolviéndose en su cerebro. Y Rei no podía estar peor, cada vez que sonaba su celular saltaba de nervios para saber que nueva noticia le tenía… hasta que se hartó, de preocuparse por algo que inminentemente sucedería. Le dio las gracias a la doctora, y le habló de su decisión, quería vivir con Kai lo que le quedara por vivir sin preocuparse de "eso".

Todavía tenía miedo de llamarlo por su nombre, la sola idea de pensarlo le daba nauseas, y un ataque de nervios amenazaba con ocurrir, así que lo evitaba a toda costa, odiaba cuando la doctora lo decía, odiaba cuando algo se lo recordaba. Él, Rei, estaba embarazado.

Sintió un escalofrío atravesando su piel.

Pero no se detendría a pensarlo, así había pasado cada día de esos maravillosos meses, sin pensar en que serían los últimos, solo riendo al lado de Kai, haciendo cosas que no hacían normalmente como viajar fuera del país, o haciendo cosas que eran parte de su día a día como desayunar juntos por la mañana. Hacían incluso cosas que habían dejado de hacer, de primeras el ruso se había negado a "hacerle más daño", pero Rei con su entusiasmo le convenció de que ya no había riesgo, aunque en parte era verdad, ya lo peor que podía pasar había pasado, y ahora que tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias ya no tenía sentido ser precavido. Además, si una de las mejores cosas de la vida es hacer el amor con la persona que amas, no podía irse sin volver a vivir aquello, sentir sus cuerpos fundirse en el otro, las caricias que quemaban su piel con pasión, ese calor, ese amor… Quería dejar esos momentos tatuados en su memoria, porque sería lo único que se llevaría cuando no pudieran hacer más.

Suspiró y se acurrucó más cerca de su novio, hacía un poco de frio, pero eso no les había impedido dormir desnudos al calor del otro.

Con delicadeza apartó el cabello del rostro del ruso y acarició su mejilla, delineo con su dedo índice sus cejas, trazó su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios. Sonrió, de verdad lo amaba.

-¿Rei?

-Lo siento, te desperté…- Le miró sorprendido y con algo de culpa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- Dijo intentando enderezarse pero el chino se lo impidió.

-¿Estabas soñando conmigo?- Rio un poco.

-¿Con quién más podría ser? –Respondió besando su cabello.

Ambos rieron un rato, esa sería una de esas mañanas largas.

-Creo que a este paso necesitaré comprarme ropa nueva…- Después de un rato, se habían dado un baño y ahora Rei se encontraba poniéndose una pijama de Kai.

-No quería mencionarlo para no molestarte…

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas Hiwatari!

Rei lo notaba, notaba que su abdomen ya no era plano, es decir, apenas y se notaba abultado su vientre, para sus 17 semanas (tiempo que podía saber gracias a la doctora), sin embargo notaba que su ropa le molestaba, sobre todo no quería herir a _lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de él_ con sus pantalones ajustados, así que se ponía todos los pantalones holgados que encontraba incluida la ropa de Kai.

Además de que su apetito había aumentado bastante, el ruso solo podía sospechar que el aumento de peso de Rei se debía a eso, por supuesto jamás habría pensado en lo que realmente estaba pasando.

El chino volvió a sentarse en la cama y Kai se preparaba para irse al trabajo.

-¿Me amas Kai? –Dijo de la nada.

Kai volteó hacía él y le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión.

-¿Qué? – A esas alturas esa pregunta se le hacía inconcebible.

-Nada…- Dijo rápidamente, obviamente aquello estaba fuera de lugar, simplemente lo había dicho por decir.

-¿Qué dijiste Rei? – Se sentó a su lado, pero Rei esquivaba su mirada.

-No fue nada.- Estaba un poco apenado.

-Rei…- Kai lo obligó a voltear hacia él, a mirarlo.- ¿Es que acaso lo dudas?

-C-Claro que no.- Ahora sentía arder su cara.

-¿Entonces…? –Empezó a decir pero Rei se adelantó.

-¡¿Aun si estuviera más gordo que Takao?! ¿Me seguirías amando?

Kai lo miró aún más confundido y no supo ni porque empezar a reír.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –No pudo más y soltó una carcajada.- ¿Rei?

-¡Esto es en serio!- Hiso un puchero, estaba muy avergonzado.- ¿Me amarías aun si yo fuera… si yo no fuera como soy ahora?

-Basta Rei.- Dijo sujetando su rostro pese a la resistencia del chino, apartó los cabellos que caían sobre su cara y besó sus mejillas.- Te amo tanto…

Siguió besando cada centímetro de su rostro y Rei sentía como su piel ardía en cada lugar que tocaban los labios de Kai.

-Te amaría aunque… no lo sé… aunque –Le daba un poco de miedo decirlo, Rei estaba tan sensible que no quería ofenderlo y ganarse un insulto.- aunque estuvieras más gordo que Takao…

No podía evitar reír, pero lo compensaba –o intentaba- con los besos que depositaba en el rostro del otro.

-¿Y si fuera más bajito que Max?-Fue la respuesta entre risas de Rei.

-También…- Dijo besando la oreja de Rei.

-¿Y si fuera más molesto de Mao?

-Haría el intento…

-Y si...

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – Fue su respuesta y Rei soltó una carcajada.

-¡Eres un odioso Kai! –Dijo tapándose la cara riendo sin control.

Viendo como reía, aprovechó para derribarlo sobre la cama y volver a besarlo con pasión.

-¿Soy un odioso?

Rei asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, tendrás que soportarme.-Dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de Rei.

-¿Y si estuviera embarazado? – Soltó Rei seriamente.

Tan seriamente que hiso a Kai enderezarse para verlo a los ojos. Se miraron unos segundos y después Kai rio.

-¿Qué cosas dices Rei? – Le dio un beso en la frente.- Te amaría aunque fueras un monstruo extraño…

Dicho esto se levantó para ponerse la corbata.

Pero Rei solo lo miró, pensando en lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Estas bien?

No había notado que Rei no había reído con él.

-Me encanta cuando te pones traje y corbata.- Dijo desde la cama.- Te ves muy guapo así…

Los comentarios de Rei se le hacían muy extraños, y eso le asustaba un poco.

-Hoy te irás a Alemania… – Continuó el chino.- Te voy a extrañar.

-Volveré en dos semanas.- Se inclinó para besarlo.- Ya lo habíamos hablado.

-No estoy molesto.- Le dio otro beso en la nariz.- Es solo que de verdad es distinto a cuando te vas por unos días… siento como si te fueras para siempre…

-¡Jamás lo haría!

Toda esa mañana había estado llena de sonrisas felices, sonrisas extrañas, sonrisas tristes que pasaron inadvertidas…

Después de desayunar juntos, llegó una limosina por Kai y tuvieron que despedirse, un largo beso cargado de amor.

-Te amo Kai.- Fue su despedida.- Por favor, no lo olvides.

-No lo olvidaré.- Le dio un beso en la frente.- Pero pronto estaré de vuelta y tendrás que decírmelo otra vez.

-¡Dime que me amas!- Demandó Rei con una expresión infantil que hiso reír a Kai.

-¿No te basta con todo lo que hemos pasado? –Rio.- Te amo Rei Kon de Hiwatari.

Rei se sonrojó.

-Y yo a ti Kai Hiwatari de Kon.

Le lanzó un beso en el aire y ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Rei observó a la limosina alejarse, llevándose al amor de su vida.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró, pronto lo inundaron los sentimientos y se derrumbó, ahí mismo, contra la puerta. No sabía de donde habían salido tantas lágrimas y ahora sentía que se ahogaba.

-Perdóname Kai.- Dijo entre sollozos.

Con fuerza se levantó a tomar su maleta vacía y a meter algunas cosas como fotografías, su beyblade y la bufanda de Kai.

Tomó su teléfono celular y le marcó a Mao.

-¿Todo sigue en pie? –Fue lo primero que le dijo la voz femenina.

-Si Mao.- Cada vez que hablaba con ella le insistía, sabía que en cualquier momento podría arrepentirse.

-Sigo viendo esto inútil Rei, ya el daño está hecho ¿Qué pretendes al venir aquí?

\- Que Kai no conozca al monstruo que soy…

-No lo eres…

-Bien, que Kai no me vea morir por una razón totalmente ilógica…

-¿Y él solo pensará que te fuiste? ¿Dejarás que piense eso?

-¡No es fácil Mao! Deja de insistir…- Le dolía que ni siquiera tuviera el apoyo de la chica.

-¿Qué hay de la doctora? ¿No te dio alguna solución?

-¡Ella no sabe nada! Solo me dice lo que cree que quiero escuchar…

-El maestro Tao y yo te cuidaremos Rei…

Hubo un silencio. Rei no quería pero no tenía otra opción.

-Mi vuelo sale mañana… Te avisaré cuando llegue.- Colgó.

Las manos le temblaban.

" _Espero puedas perdonarme. Te amo. Rei Kon de Hiwatari."_ Fue lo que escribió en una nota y la dejó en su cama recién hecha.

Pidió un taxi y tomó sus maletas. Esa noche la pasaría en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto, si pasaba otra noche ahí en casa podría arrepentirse.

Ni siquiera le había dicho nada a Max o Takao, solo Mao sabía que se iría.

Y se iba porque no soportaba la idea de que Kai lo viera morir ¿Qué pasaría cuando no pudiera esconder más su embarazo? ¿Cuándo le dijeran que su única opción es morir? Se volvería loco, porque eso no debería estar pasando.

Se iba porque planeaba morir en el lugar donde nació, y si su hijo sobrevivía Mao lo cuidaría como si fuera su propia madre. Kai no tenía por qué saber qué clase de monstruo era él.

-0-

-0-

-0-

WASDASDAASFCASFASFADFASDASFASFASFASFASD

Tengo una amiga que está embarazada y al momento de escribir este cap tenía 17 semanas, su abdomen era planito con un pequeño bultito, creo que es porque ella era fitness antes de embarazarse xD ahora ya no se cuida tanto jajajajaja

Recuerdo cuando empecé a escribir este fic, otra amiga estaba embarazada y era como adorable imaginar a Rei en esas situaciones.

En finnnnn ¿Cómo van? ¿Todavía no están perturbadas? Cuando lo releo para corregir detalles entro en pánico porque pienso "Dios! No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien", pero weno, ya estamos bien metidas en esto, no lo dejaré!

Ya casi, ya casi!


	11. Chapter 11

Recién llegaba a su aldea, el maestro Tao y Mao lo esperaban para llevarlo a su nuevo hogar, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Eran unas habitaciones anexas al templo donde vivía Tao, cuando eran niños vivían en unas habitaciones similares, solo que esta se encontraba en la parte de atrás, como si quisieran esconderlo del mundo. Se detuvo un momento a pensar si eso era un castigo de Tao o lo estaba aislando con el fin de… meditar o de alguna manera encontrar la paz interior. De cualquier forma, no creía que podría sentir paz en ese lugar.

Se acostó en la cama, al menos estaba mullida, una sola cosa buena que encontraba de ese lugar. Había una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana y un gran espejo donde podía verse completamente. Eso además de la cama y un mueble de madera donde intuía guardaría su ropa era todo lo que tenía esa habitación.

Detrás de él entró Lee con su maleta y Mao.

-Gracias chicos…

Lee solo asintió con la cabeza y salió.

-Dale tiempo…- dijo Mao.

-Creo que me odia.- Sonrió tristemente.- No lo culpo.

-No te odia… Es solo que… está triste por todo lo que está pasando…

La chica puso la bolsa que cargaba en la cama y sacó de ellas algunas prendas.

-Estas las hiso la abuela, es ropa holgada, no tendrás problemas para usarla, además son de una tela suave... – Toda la ropa era blanca por alguna razón.- La abuela estaba un poco triste, porque no quería perderte… pero también piensa que tu bebé será bien recibido.

-Pensaba que cuando llegara aquí todos me odiarían.

-¡Claro que no! Solamente queríamos evitar que tú… pues… te amamos Rei, pero si ya no podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda aceptar lo que viene…

Rei suspiró, no sabía que decir o pensar.

-Me daré un baño y dormiré… estoy un poco cansado.

La aldea había cambiado un poco, el templo y las habitaciones seguían iguales, excepto que con la llegada de cierta tecnología, ahora contaban con electricidad, estaban muy lejos todavía de tener las comodidades que tenían en Japón, pero al menos llegaba la señal de celular, de esa forma se había estado comunicando con Mao por algunos meses, anterior a eso, habían instalado líneas telefónicas.

La aldea seguía siendo pequeña, pero ahora había varios hostales y restaurantes para los viajeros que llegaban al paso, el templo aun así seguía dentro del bosque.

Aquella primera noche ni siquiera pudo dormir, y le molestaba porque quería tan desesperadamente apagar sus sentimientos y morir, si fuera posible, ese mismo día.

-Buenos días Rei.- La chica pelirrosa le saludaba cuando entraba al comedor.

Gary y Kevin se acercaron a saludarlo efusivamente ya que el día anterior no habían podido verlo, y Lee solo miraba a su plato sin decir una palabra.

A pesar del esfuerzo de Mao porque todos platicaran como si nada, era evidente que Lee estaba incomodo con la presencia de Rei. Rei tampoco quería ser grosero, es decir, había sido su decisión el estar ahí, pero no era su lugar favorito, por supuesto prefería Japón, al lado de Kai. Pero ahora todo aquello se había vuelto inalcanzable.

-Otra vez volvemos a estar todos juntos.- El maestro Tao había entrado al comedor.- Me recuerda a cuando éramos una familia.

-¡Todavía lo somos!- Chilló la chica.- Las cosas han cambiado y nos hemos distanciado, pero todavía somos una familia.

Rei regresó a su habitación después de la incómoda comida, Kai le había marcado, así que le marcó de vuelta.

-Rei, pensaba que estabas durmiendo todavía.

-Estaba comiendo algo, dejé el teléfono en el cuarto.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas… Ayer no pude marcarte por el ajetreo del viaje y las reuniones empezaron desde ayer, apenas tengo un momento libre…

El horario de Alemania estaba 7 horas retrasado, significaba que allá eran las 2 de la mañana.

-No tienes que esperar a que sea de día aquí para llamar.- Le dijo Rei con dulzura, probablemente Kai se había desocupado hace algunas horas y solo esperaba a que fuera alguna buena hora en Japón para marcarle.

-No quería despertarte temprano.- Le había descubierto.-…Pero es verdad que tuve reuniones largas desde ayer.

-Cuéntame de tu día…

Por supuesto que Rei fingiría que seguía en Japón, como si nada estuviera pasando, no tenía caso preocupar a Kai desde ese día, así que cada día contestó las llamadas y los mensajes que llegaban fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Rei cargaba su celular todas las noches, de otra forma no habría podido hablar con Kai, y él se preocuparía. Sin embargo, una semana y media después, en medio de la noche, Rei durmió profundamente y no alcanzó a oír el tono de llamada que insistía una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con un sin número de llamadas perdidas y docenas de mensajes donde resaltaban el "¿Dónde estás?" "¿Qué significa esto?" "Rei contesta por favor".

El chino se paralizó con el celular en la mano y de la nada el aparato empezó a sonar y vibrar. Su instinto lo hiso lanzarlo a la cama, tenía miedo, jamás había pensado en que haría en ese momento, solo esperaba el mensaje de "Voy a tomar el avión de regreso a Japón" para arrancar la batería de su celular y jamás enfrentarse a eso.

Era una salida cobarde, ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de dar su opinión, pero simplemente no podía exponerse así…

Cubrió su rostro con las manos en un gesto desesperado.

El celular se había callado, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonar. Tenía que hacer algo. Tomó el aparato en su mano y contestó.

-¿Rei? –La voz de Kai sonaba desesperada.- ¿Rei dónde estás? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Rei quiso decir algo, pero al abrir la boca se le fue la voz. Sus manos temblaban.

-¿Vas a volver? -Kai intentaba mantener la calma.

-L-Lo siento Kai…- Hablaba dificultad.- Pero… No…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Rei? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porqué de la nada…? ¿Dónde estás?

Solo la respiración dificultosa de Rei se escuchaba.

-Solo dime dónde estás.- Dijo al no escuchar respuesta.- Para que hablemos de frente y… y si todavía quieres irte, está bien… pero no puedes… solo hacerlo así, Rei, después de todo este tiempo… no puede ser así…

El chino no sabía que decir.

-Estas en China.- No era una pregunta.- Volviste a tu aldea ¿No es así? ¿Es por… tu enfermedad? Pensé que ya no había riesgo ¿Me mentiste?

-Kai… no lo hagas más difícil.

-No puedes usar esas frases cliché conmigo, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado… Pudiste habérmelo dicho de frente Rei, juro que lo hubiera entendido…

Rei podía sentir la desesperación en la voz de Kai y su esfuerzo para mantener la calma, de no decir más de lo necesario, pero sabía que por dentro estaba destrozado, y todo lo que habían forjado juntos, se estaba desmoronando.

Pero era mejor así.

-Te amo Kai.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Sé que no sirve de nada que te lo diga… y que eso lo hace peor pero… No hubiera podido decirlo de frente…

-Necesito verte Rei, simplemente no puedes hacer esto…

-Lo siento…

Colgó el celular. No podía seguir hablando.

Del otro lado, el ruso estaba molesto, triste, desesperado, sentía que moriría, estaba tan confundido, decepcionado. Tantas cosas a la vez.

-0-

-0-

-0-

AGGGGGG


	12. Chapter 12

Las siguientes semanas hubieron llamadas, la mayoría Rei no las contestaba, otras veces contestaba y Kai iba de un sentimiento a otro, en unas sonaba más molesto, en otras decepcionado, en otras triste, y en todas confundido, pero de alguna forma racional.

Rei solo escuchaba, había dejado de hablar porque no había más que pudiera decir, más que repetir una y otra vez que lo amaba y que lo sentía mucho.

-Eres un sádico.- Le dijo Mao cuando estaba acomodando la ropa de Rei en el estante que ahora tenía.- Si no vas a darle explicaciones no contestes, deja de cargar ese teléfono, solo lo estas torturando.

Probablemente la chica tenía razón… no dejaba de hacerlo porque una vez que se deshiciera del aparato, todo vínculo con Kai se perdería…

-Creo que todavía quieres negociarlo… - Continuó Mao.- Quieres que te convenza de volver…

-No seas tonta Mao…- Pero no estaba del todo mal, es decir, no quería que Kai lo convenciera, sino quería convencerse a sí mismo de lo ridículo que era todo aquello, estaba negociando consigo mismo y usaba la voz de Kai para ello.- Soy un maldito bastardo.

-¿Sería tan malo que Kai se enterara?

-Por supuesto.- Dijo levantándose para ayudar a su amiga.

-Vamos Rei, solo es doblar ropa.- Respondió al ver las intenciones del pelinegro.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, me siento bastante inútil cuando no me dejas hacer nada.

-Dije que iba a cuidarte.- Se acercó a Rei y acarició su vientre.

Rei se sorprendió un poco, el contacto con otra persona no era tan común últimamente, y si, su vientre había crecido algo en esas semanas, ahora debía tener 19 0 20 semanas.

-Cuando éramos niños.- Dijo Mao entre risas.- Yo creía firmemente que sería la madre de tus hijos…

-No digas eso Mao.- Apartó la mano de la chica. No sentía ninguna clase de afecto a la situación, ni siquiera se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre.

Mao lo entendía, sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza y su todavía negación.

-Ya es tarde Rei… Te veré mañana.- Salió de la habitación sin mencionar nada más.

El chino se sentó en la cama, angustiado. Las noches eran los momentos más horribles. Todas y cada una de ellas había soñado con Kai, tenía pesadillas, ni siquiera al dormir podía descansar de la ansiedad y el miedo.

-0-

Podía ver a Kai, no estaba seguro de que fuera él pero podía _sentirlo,_ en el momento en quería acercarse a él podía ver sus ojos rojos.

-Te mereces esto…- Le decía con una voz cargada de rencor.

Y el dolor en el vientre lo derribaba, sentía sus entrañas arder y su piel desgarrarse, entre toda esa sangre lograba ver como de su vientre salía un gran escarabajo, podía sentir sus patitas herirlo al pasar sobre él, lo presionaba sin dejarle respirar, el peso no lo dejaba levantarse o combatir, estaba muy adolorido.

No podía dejar de ver a Kai, que lo miraba sin expresión, como si no le importara que estuviera muriendo…

Se levantó sudando frío. Quizá había gritado o había forcejeado, no tenía claro si había sido todo en el sueño o si ya se encontraba despierto, pero tenía la sensación de agotamiento.

Rondaba la habitación, descalzo y perdido. No estaba dormido, pero tampoco despierto. Su estado podría describirse como trance.*

Después de unos minutos se miró al espejo. Cuanto había cambiado, no era la persona de antes, no había ni una pizca de felicidad en su mirada.

Extrañaba a Kai.

Aquella mañana, mientras hablaba con Kai por teléfono –o más bien, mientras lo escuchaba.- se dio cuenta de que se había llevado una mano al vientre de forma inconsciente. Y de que lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en el bicolor.*

Varias veces al despertarse de ese sueño que se repetía y repetía cada noche, después de pensar que se volvería loco entre esas cuatro paredes pobremente iluminadas con esa desagradable luz amarilla que no hacía más que frustrarlo más, había tomado una tijera que distraídamente Mao había olvidado y lo pasaba por su vientre, queriendo acabar con todo de una sola vez.

Pero algo lo detenía, eso que crecía dentro de él, no era cualquier cosa, era el hijo de Kai y suyo…

Ni siquiera entre toda esa locura hubiera podido hacer algo como aquello.

-0-

-0-

-0-

OHDIOS! Olvidé mencionar esto:

*El día que leí el fic de Laet-lyre hubo un momento especial en su historia que me encantó, de verdad que sentí algo muy bonito, lo mismo que cuando ves un dibujo bello y piensas "Wow, quisiera hacer algo así de bello!", decidí que iba a pedirle permiso para usar ese párrafo, porque la verdad que fue tan hermosa esa parte ;A; que quería que fuera parte de este fic también! Obviamente el contexto es diferente, y lo que ella escribió tan hermosamente se pierde entre tantas malas palabras mías, pero ahí está :') algo bello dentro de todo lo malo, porque por mi misma no hubiera podido escribir algo tan hermoso, en fin ;_; una disculpa para Laet porque olvidé poner esta aclaración en un principio.

Chicos! Gracias por sus reviews y faves y follows y todo ;A; de verdad que me hacen feliz y me motivan a seguir adelante! De todo corazón les agradezco por todos los ánimos! *corazones*

En otras noticias, ya muchas deben saber que Takafumi Adachi posteó en su Tumblr de un futuro manga de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, por Takao Aoki, si no lo han leído ;A; corran! CORRAN a leerlo! Les juro que se me salieron lágrimas cuando lo leí OTL ya ni siquiera esperaba algo nuevo y BAM! Es algo para ser muy feliz! Alguna bendición estamos recibiendo porque primero Creek canon y ahora esto! ;A; YEY!

En fin! Gracias por pasarse a leer mi fic *-* un abrazo gigante y así! *corazones!*


	13. Chapter 13

-Rei.- La chica pelirrosa era la única que lo visitaba en su habitación.

Mao había adivinado que esa había sido otra noche horrible para Rei, así que no lo acosó con preguntas, solo le comentó lo mucho que lo habían extrañado en el desayuno.

-Deberíamos ir a la cascada.- Sonrió.- Quizá así logres aclarar tu mente.

Rei gruñó, la verdad no quería hablar de nada con nadie.

-O puedes ir tú solo…- la chica intentaba ponerse en el lugar del pelinegro y no ofenderse, pero sin duda, la negatividad del otro le preocupaba.- Es un buen lugar para meditar…

Habían pasado un par de días y no había recibido ninguna llamada de Kai, ni un mensaje, nada. Algo en el corazón de Rei se estrujó. Pero estaba bien, ese había sido el plan.

El maestro Tao, en algún desayuno les había dicho que ellos habían crecido juntos en el templo por una buena razón, insinuando levemente que sus padres pues… estuvieron en la situación de Rei. Había sido una revelación, pues aunque nunca se detuvieron a pensar en aquello de niños, ahora que Rei se encontraba en esa situación… los ponía a todos nerviosos.

-Iré a darme un baño.- Dijo Rei levantándose después de que todos en la mesa se habían quedado sumergidos en un incómodo silencio, mientras pensaban en el obvio destino de Rei.

Varios minutos después estaba en la bañera con agua caliente. Esa era la única sensación remotamente agradable que había sentido en esos días.

-Rei.- Escuchó la voz de Lee desde la entrada.

No era extraño que entrara al baño, después de todo era un baño común, a pesar de que la bañera se encontraba apartada de las regaderas, para un poco –solo un poco- de privacidad.

-Hola…

Pero Lee no entró, se limitó a hablar desde la puerta.

-Solo quería decirte amigo… que a pesar de que no lo parezca, no estoy enojado de ninguna manera…

-Oh…

-Es decir, estuve molesto con la vida porque… demonios ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Que esto te suceda me duele… quería que nuestros hijos fueran mejores amigos y criarlos como nos criaron a nosotros, solo que… pues… esperaba que ambos estuviéramos…

-Lee…

-Quiero que sepas Rei, que tu hijo o hija… será bienvenido aquí en el templo, lo criaremos como nuestro hijo…

-Gracias Lee… - Sonrió Rei.

De alguna forma era confortante saberlo, es decir, no sabía si sentía algo parecido al amor por _esa criatura,_ pero estaba seguro de que tampoco le tenía resentimiento ni odio, al menos no hacía él, pero sentía decepción por la vida… De todas las maneras posibles de morir, iba a morir de la forma más improbable posible…

Después de ese día algo cambió en el ambiente del lugar. Rei había ido a las cascadas a relajarse, a solas, no estaba molesto con ninguno de los chicos, pero pensar y aceptar su destino, era algo que debía hacer solo.

Era relajante sentir el pasto bajo sus pies, el aire acariciando su piel, incluso el agua fresca cuando entraba al rio.

Quizá fueron las palabras de su amigo lo que más necesitaba, saber que no estaba siendo juzgado a pesar de que inicialmente creyó que así era. Sus amigos estaban tristes, claro, porque iban a perderlo, pero amarían a su hijo como uno de los suyos, eso no estaba mal.

-Kai…

No iba a negar lo duro que era todo eso, incluso en la pequeña paz que había encontrado en la aceptación de sus amigos, no mitigaban el dolor de haber traicionado a la persona que amaba. Traición, porque no podía llamarlo de otra forma, él lo sabía, sabía la tontería que había cometido, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Ahora era obvio que su vientre alojaba una criaturita dentro.

Acarició su barriga y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió.

-Quizá…- Dijo con la boca seca.- quizá si no fuera a morir, estaría feliz de tu llegada…

Y se sentaba, como cada tarde, mojando sus pies en el agua fresca, llegó la noche y mientras veía las estrellas pensaba en como su vida se le había escapado… hubiera querido estar allá arriba en la copa de los arboles donde nada estorbaba su visión de la vista más bella del mundo.

A decir verdad, pasar la noche afuera le había dejado cansado, hacía algo de frio y tuvo que apresurarse a su habitación dentro del templo, solo quería lanzarse en su cama y dormir.

Las pesadillas eran menos frecuentes ahora que podía encontrar un momento de paz mental en el día, porque a altas horas de la madrugada el frio era realmente insoportable.

En ese momento encontró la puerta abierta y un rayo de esa desesperante luz amarilla se asomaba.

-¿Mao? –preguntó asomándose.

No pudo dar un paso dentro sintió un terrible frio y su cuerpo congelarse en segundos.

-Rei…- Ahí, sentado en su cama, estaba el bicolor que había dejado en Japón.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	14. Chapter 14

-Rei.- Repitió como si el otro no le hubiera escuchado bien y se levantó para dirigirse a él.

El aludido retrocedió por instinto y cruzo los brazos frente a su cuerpo para que Kai no notará su abultado vientre -aunque de no hacerlo tampoco hubiera sido difícil ocultarlo, pues su ropa era bastante holgada.

Kai se acercó a Rei y sujetó sus hombros para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Preguntó Rei, no recordaba haberle dicho jamás cómo llegar a su aldea.

Kai lo miró confundido, no iba a contestar cuando había cosas más serias de las que hablar.

-No puedes estar aquí.- Dijo el chino apartando las manos del mayor y siguiendo su camino.

Por dentro moría porque alguien entrara y le salvara de esa situación.

-¿Es todo lo que me dirás?

Rei se detuvo frente al estante donde colocaba su ropa limpia, estaba desesperado, no quería que lo viera, que descubriera todo.

-Kai, por favor.- Dijo al borde de la histeria.- Sal de aquí…

\- No me iré.- Su voz sonaba decidida, se acercó al pelinegro poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Ante el contacto no pudo más que estremecerse.

-Rei.- Intentó jalarlo para que volteara pero encontró resistencia, entonces rodeó al chino para encontrarse frente a él.

-Kai por favor.- Dijo con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro.

Odiaba, odiaba todo de sí, sentirse de esa manera ¡¿Porqué, en nombre de todos los dioses tenía que pasar por eso?!

El bicolor retrocedió, había pasado esas semanas pensando que quizá Rei estaba confundido, asustado, preocupado y que al verlo toda duda se esfumaría y que volvería con él. Parecía que se había equivocado.

-Rei…- Le llamó una voz femenina desde la puerta.

-Mao.- Se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con su amiga y evitar estar de frente con su novio.- Por favor ¿Puedes darle a Kai una habitación para pasar la noche?

Mientras caminaba hacia su amiga notaba como su expresión cambiaba.

-No Rei, tú tienes que ser honesto ahora… -Le dijo severamente.

-¿Tú lo trajiste?- Le devolvió una mirada dura.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no es justo para él.- Bajó la mirada.- Ni para ti…

-¡No puedes decidir eso por mí!-Estaba a nada de entregarse al pánico.

-¡Por los dioses Rei! – Le dijo sujetándolo con fuerza por los hombros.- ¡Él no es ningún idiota, él lo comprenderá! ¡Es la persona por la que decidiste arriesgarlo todo! ¡No puedes esconder esto de él!

Kai por su lado solo observaba, un poco mareado y confundido ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

Suspiró, algo le estaba matando por dentro y si no tenía respuestas pronto, realmente moriría.

-¡Maldita sea Rei! ¡Solo dime qué demonios sucede! –Gritó perdiendo el aliento.- Si me quieres fuera de tu vida, bien, solo dime porqué, aquí, de frente…. No con una estúpida carta ni por teléfono… No después de todo lo que hemos pasado… Si es que tienes algo de consideración por mí…

Mao susurró algo como "tienes que ser valiente" y salió de la habitación mientras ambos chicos se miraban fijamente.

-Kai…- susurró Rei.

¿Cómo le hacía para mantenerse racional en un momento como ese? Rei hubiera destrozado todo a su paso en un torbellino de emociones… En algún momento de sus vidas los papeles se habían invertido y Kai se había vuelto la persona más paciente del mundo –siempre que se tratará de su novio-, y Rei en una persona visceral.

-Estoy esperando un bebé.- Dijo sin titubear, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El ruso pudo haber soltado una risa como reflejo inmediato, pero la determinación en la mirada de Rei se lo impidió, siempre supo que cualquier cosa que el chino le dijera, si lo decía con esa mirada, él podía creerle… Si el cielo quería ser verde y el pasto morado, podía serlo si Rei así se lo dijera…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó para asegurarse de no haber escuchado mal.

El chino llevó sus manos a su vientre y presionó su ropa contra su cuerpo, logrando hacer visible el todavía pequeño pero obvio bulto ahí.

-Esto es lo que quería evitar Tao…

-¿Qué? – Repitió Kai, todavía inseguro.

Rei lo miró frustrado.

-Nuestra raza… los hombres pueden embarazarse, bajo circunstancias específicas… Por eso Tao quería que volviera a la aldea, para alejarme de ti y del riesgo de que… de que esto sucediera… Pero decidí quedarme… y sucedió.

-Y entonces te fuiste…

-No podía permitir que lo descubrieras ¿Qué pensarías de mí?

-¿Qué pensaría?- Rió nerviosamente, una expresión que muy rara vez se veía en Kai.- Supongo que cualquier cosa que pensara…

-Cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que sea que estás pensando ahora…

-Hmpf.- Resopló.- ¿Cómo puedes asumir eso de mí?

-¡Por todas y cada una de las reacciones de las personas que lo saben! No podía… de ti… no lo soportaría…

Kai le miró, y Rei no pudo leer su expresión, siempre podía, pero esta vez no podía imaginarse que estaría pensando.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – Al bicolor le sorprendió ese tono severo con que su novio le hablaba. Casi como si quisiera convencerlo de que no era buena idea que insistiera.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Déjame.

-¿Qué?

-La noticia es que… puedo embarazarme… pero moriré porque no puedo dar a luz… No necesitas pasar por esto. Déjame aquí para morir.

Kai rió ganándose una mirada de reproche.

-Jamás lo haré.

-No entiendes…

-Rei… ¿Crees que voy a aceptar esto así tan fácilmente? Te creo, creo en cada palabra que dices… Pero no te dejaré aquí sin buscar una manera de solucionar esto.

-Kai…

El ruso lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que Rei hubiera imaginado.

-Me sorprende que hayas preferido abandonarme a decirme la verdad.

-No podía decírtelo… Me costó muchísimo aceptarlo… Tú… tú me mirarías como un monstruo… y no puedo con eso…

-Pero si puedes con la idea de haberme dejado y que yo creyera que había sido por cualquier otra cosa ¿Podías con eso?

Rei negó sin decir una palabra. El ruso se acercó a él, acarició la mejilla del otro y besó su frente. No sabía ni por dónde empezar de todo lo que tenía por decir.

-Todo va a estar bien.- Dijo finalmente atrapando a su novio en sus brazos.- Encontraremos una solución. No dejaré que simplemente aceptes esto como el final, sin luchar. Si estás cansado para hacerlo, yo lo haré por ti, pero no… No te quedarás aquí SOLO a esperar a morir… No lo permitiré.

-Oh Kai.- Respondió Rei ocultando su rostro en el pecho del otro. No sabía cómo sentirse.

-Regresa conmigo…

-¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerlo después de lo que hice? –Sonrió y lo miró con escepticismo.

-He hecho peores estupideces antes y me has aceptado nuevamente… No veo razón por la que no pueda hacerlo también.

Rei lo miró meditabundo. En realidad lo peor ya había pasado y no veía razón para no volver con Kai. Él ya sabía toda la verdad y la aceptaba.

-Si regresas conmigo todo estará bien… -Besó sus labios.

-0-

-0-

-0-

NRitsuka, Laet-lyre y Aome Kon, gracias infinitas por sus reviews! *-* gracias a ustedes se que hay gente leyendo esto y me hace feliz!


	15. Chapter 15

Rei estaba apenado, después de traicionar a Kai y abandonarlo, le pidió perdón mil veces y le preguntó otro millón de veces que podía hacer para no decepcionarlo otra vez, pero Kai le convenció de que no importaba –es decir, si importó, o más bien dolió en su momento, pero ya no, entendía el miedo que debió pasar Rei, de alguna forma comprendía todo, lo más doloroso fue que prefiriera abandonarlo a confiar en cómo reaccionaría.

Él jamás juzgaría a Rei, aunque en un principio fuera algo difícil de creer. Era Rei, la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, aun después de todo, seguía siendo en quien más confiaba.

-Extrañaba nuestra cama.- Dijo Rei acostándose plácidamente en ese mullido colchón.

-Yo te extrañaba en ella.- Se acostó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre Rei, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su chino, escuchando como latía su corazón tan cerca.

-Es increíble…- Rompió el silencio después de varios minutos.- Vamos a ser padres…

Era como si apenas asimilara lo que significaba el que Rei estuviera esperando un hijo. El hijo de ambos. Cuando jamás se imaginó que podía ser posible.

-¿Y qué sigue? –Rei estaba un poco ansioso. No quería romper el mágico momento recordándole a Kai que quizá moriría, pero era un pensamiento que no lo dejaba en paz nunca.

-Hemos estado buscando a especialistas, ya sabes, obstetras, médicos, enfermeras. Solo necesitamos revisar sus historiales para decidir y traerlos a Japón.

-¿Traerlos?

-Algunos son de aquí de Japón, incluida la primera doctora que te vio. –Rei lo miró molesto.- Hasta ahora es quien más sabe sobre el tema.

Kai había movido mar y tierra para buscar información sobre los posibles doctores de Rei, y casualmente se encontró con esta doctora que inicialmente se había negado a dar información de sus pacientes, pero no fue ninguna de sus muchas redes de información la que le hiso llegar a la doctora, sino el simple hecho de que era la gineco obstetra más cercana a su hogar.

La mujer de verdad se mostró firme en su política de no informar a desconocidos sobre su paciente, hasta que Rei había ido por su cuenta a hablar con ella nuevamente. Estaba realmente feliz de que Rei decidiera seguir adelante así que se unió sin dudarlo al grupo que llevaría el caso del chino.

Ambos sabían que esa parte estaba perfectamente cubierta, la doctora estaba determinada a ayudar a Rei, no permitiría que algo saliera mal. Kai y Rei confiaban en ella.

El chino volvió a recostarse y acarició el cabello del bicolor, quien no se había movido de su sitio, acurrucado en su pecho.

-Kai…- Dijo nuevamente.- Creo que deberíamos casarnos…

El ruso se enderezó para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? – La mirada que le dedicó le inquieto.

-También quiero decirle a los demás sobre esto.

-¿Porqué? –No era que no quisiera que otros supieran, pero Rei había sido el primero en querer ocultarlo.

Rei se sentó en la cama, un poco nervioso.

-Si algo… si algo me llegara a suceder… No quiero que nuestro hijo sea un niño que apareció de la nada… o que crean que alguno de los dos tuvo un hijo con alguna mujer, o… simplemente quiero casarme contigo antes de que… pues… que pase lo que vaya a pasar.

La mirada de Kai era indescifrable.

-Bien.- Respondió dándole un beso en la frente.- ¿Tanto te importa lo que otros piensen?

-¡Ah Kai!- se tapó los ojos.- Si, escuché lo que Tala te dijo pero eso solo me hiso darme cuenta de que… de que si no les decimos ahora, después tratarán a mi hijo… nuestro hijo, como si su madre fuera una mujer desconocida ¡Y no lo reconozcan como mío! ¡O tuyo! Quiero que todos tengan la certeza de que este bebé- toco su vientre abultado.- salió de mí y que tú eres el padre.

Kai sonrió. Era lindo que Rei se preocupara por aquellas cosas. Kai habría hecho que los demás reconocieran a su hijo así usara la fuerza, o en cualquier caso, la opinión de los demás sería totalmente irrelevante.

-No es la propuesta más romántica que imaginé.- Le dio un beso rápido.- Aunque siendo sinceros tampoco había pensado como sería.

Se levantó y buscó en su maleta de viaje, que había abandonado por ahí.

-He llevado esto conmigo por un año, a todos y cada uno de mis viajes, para que no lo encontraras por accidente- sacó una cajita discreta y elegante.- Solo porque no tenía el valor de preguntarte adecuadamente.

No había palabras para describir la sonrisa de Rei en ese momento. Era como si el universo entero se hubiera iluminado y solo pudiera ver lo bello que era su novio en ese momento, su futuro esposo y padre de su hijo.

-¿Así que Rei Kon, me harías el honor de agregarle el "de Hiwatari" a tu apellido? –Rei lo besó con felicidad sin dejarlo terminar.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –Dijo en un susurro contra los labios del chino.

-¡Si quiero!- no dejaba de besarlo.

Pronto ambos perdieron el equilibrio pero eso no les importó, seguían atacándose a besos.

-Te amo Kai.- Dijo casi llorando de felicidad.

-0-

-¡No creas que no sé lo que está pasando Kai!- El pelirrojo había arrinconado a Kai en el estudio de su departamento.- Todas esas doctoras ¿Embarazaste a alguien? Dios mio Kai ¿Engañaste a Rei?

-Yuriy…- Presionó su dedo índice y pulgar en el arco de su nariz, la palabrería de su amigo le daba dolor de cabeza.- No seas ridículo, jamás engañaría a Rei…

-Kai ¿Por qué demonios necesitas traer de Alemania y China obstetras? Si Rei fuera a tener un bebé lo creería ¡Creería tu paranoia! Pero ambos sabemos que es imposible. ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-No voy a discutir contigo Yuriy, solo has lo que te pido.- No podía culpar a su amigo por sospechar algo como eso, pero tampoco podía decirle lo que sucedía con Rei.

-Si te atreves a herir a Rei, Kai yo… te juro que.- No podía terminar esa frase, le dolía imaginar que su amigo hiciera alguna tontería como ser infiel.

Solo se dio media vuelta, molesto. Abrió la puerta del estudio para salir y se encontró de frente con el chino que le miraba con la expresión más triste que le hubiera visto jamás.

-Rei.- Dijo titubeante, sujetó el hombro del menor con una mano y lo abrazó en un impulso.- Te veo mañana, vendremos a comer Boris y yo ¿Te dijo Kai?

-S-Si.- Sonrió forzadamente.- Los esperamos…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Yuriy ya se había ido, no podía soportar verlo a los ojos, prefería irse a mentirle a Rei.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Rei.

-Es un drama de Yuriy.- Respondió Kai con fastidio.- Creo que te quiere más de lo que parece.

El chino sonrió.

-Si me fueras infiel Kai, sería la última vez que supieras de mi.- Se dio media vuelta.

A pesar de que sabía que todo aquello había sido un drama exagerado, dado que nadie más que Kai sabía de su embarazo, no podía culparlo por preocuparse. Todo eso le había dado de que pensar. ¿Qué pasaría si él moría y Kai tendría que cuidar solo a su hijo? ¿Pensarían que era hijo de Kai con alguna mujer? ¿De Rei con alguna mujer? ¿Qué alguno de los dos había sido infiel? Detestaba la idea, quería que al menos supieran que su amor fue verdadero hasta el último segundo que respiró, y más. Quería que al ver a su pequeño, sus amigos lo vieran a él.

-Créeme que no tengo deseos de hacerlo.- Alcanzó a su novio y lo abrazó por atrás.- Jamás pensaría en alguien más si te tengo a ti.

Le dio un beso en la nuca y el chino sonrió.

-0-

-0-

-0-

WAaaaa ya casi escribo el final xD así que a darle prisa a las actualizaciones!

Gracias por sus reviews! *-* me hacen feliz!

En otras noticias! Espero sigan la página Kai X Rei que tenemos en face, estamos trabajando en una mini-historia llamada BeyInsta, si no estás familiarizada con Instagram, esta es una red social que únicamente permite subir fotos -y videos cortos- con una descripción y otros pueden comentar en tus fotos y así interactuar, puedes usar hashtags y etiquetar gente, la red social hípster pues xD, y bueno, los personajes tienen cuentas y suben sus fotos del día a día, así queeee encuentra la página y síguenos para leer las actualizaciones *-*


	16. Chapter 16

Cada vez que iban a cenar con el abuelo de Kai tenían que vestir elegantes. Voltaire reservaba una sala de algún lujoso restaurant para cenar en tranquilidad con su familia –y su familia por el momento era Kai, por consiguiente Rei-. El problema era que el chino no encontraba ropa con la que se sintiera cómodo.

Ambos chicos iban realmente nerviosos, Kai no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso frente a su abuelo desde los incidentes de la abadía, hacía tantos años, y Rei, simplemente sentía que su alma escaparía de su cuerpo en cualquier segundo.

Había llegado el momento del plato fuerte y el momento de decir lo que tenían que decir. Por sobre la mesa Kai alcanzó la mano de Rei y la sostuvo con suavidad buscando apoyo, sintió un fuerte apretón y sintió la mirada de su prometido dándole lo que necesitaba.

-Abuelo.- Empezó a decir Kai.- Rei y yo… Tenemos que decirte…

Se detuvo, estaba realmente nervioso, se sentía como un adolescente ridículo a punto de enfrentarse a sus suegros para decirles que su novia estaba embarazada –sí, así de ridículo se sentía-, más sabiendo que ni eran adolescentes, ni era su novia sino su novio, ni eran sus suegros, era su propio abuelo.

-Rei y yo tendremos un hijo…

Voltaire los miró escéptico.

-¿Adoptarán?

-No… -Respondió Rei.

-¿Alquilarán un vientre?

-No.- Dijo Kai.- Rei… él puede…

El abuelo suspiró y cerró los ojos, buscando algo de paz interior.

-¿Eres mujer? –Le preguntó directamente a Rei.- ¿Has sido mujer todos estos años y solo pretendías ser un chico?

-N-No, por supuesto que no.- Presionaba demasiado fuerte la mano de Kai, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

-Rei puede embarazarse… -Soltó Kai respirando profundamente.- Aun siendo hombre… es algo de su raza…

-Pues si puede embarazarse, para mi significa que es una mujer.- El abuelo continuó comiendo.

-¡No lo soy!- gritó Rei.- Esto es difícil para todos ¡No lo empeore haciéndome pasar por esto!

Ambos rusos lo miraron sorprendidos de que haya alzado la voz, el Rei siempre tranquilo perdiendo la cordura.

-Bien, no me interesan las fuerzas mágicas que hacen eso posible. – Continuó.- Si Rei es hombre y está embarazado bien, si Kai es el padre…

-Eso ni siquiera lo dude…- susurró Rei, pero Voltaire lo ignoró.

-Si Kai es el padre, significa que este bebé será mi bisnieto y heredero Hiwatari.

Kai recargó la barbilla en su mano libre, había escuchado un discurso similar toda su vida.

-No puedo permitir que un heredero de nuestra familia nazca fuera del matrimonio, si quieren seguir con esto, tienen que casarse lo antes posible.

-Ya lo teníamos en mente abuelo.- Respondió.- Mucho antes de todo esto.

-Perfecto.- Pidió el postre como si aquello fuera una conversación trivial.- ¿Saben que el postre aquí es delicioso? Estoy seguro de que te gustará Kon, y a mi bisnieto también.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	17. Chapter 17

-Chicos…- Llamó la atención del grupo que se encontraba terminando su comida y platicando animadamente.

En la mesa se encontraban Yuriy, Boris, Takao, Max, Hiromi y Kyoju, Kai estaba a su lado. No podía creer lo nervioso que estaba aunque ya había pasado lo peor, por mucho.

-Nosotros.- Dijo en voz alta pero se detuvo.- Kai y yo…

El grupo lo miraba con atención, no pasaban desapercibidas para él las miradas acusadoras que el pelirrojo le dedicaba a Kai desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Kai y yo vamos a casarnos.- Dijo con calma, cerrando los ojos.

Se pudo escuchar claramente como los presentes contenían la respiración y segundos después, volvía el ruido, sus voces se oían alegres y varias felicitaciones saltaban por la mesa.

-En dos semanas…

-¡¿Qué?! -Gritó Takao desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

Rei escuchaba todo como si no estuviera presente, como si estuviera escuchando a través de una ventana, lo único que veía claramente era la mirada que Yuriy todavía le dedicaba a Kai. Miró también a Kai y este simplemente ignoraba al pelirrojo.

-Kai y yo…- Dijo nuevamente.- Vamos a tener un hijo…

Silencio otra vez.

-¿Van a adoptar?

-No…- Dijo Kai.

-¿Alquilarán un vientre? –Preguntó Takao.- ¿Cómo se llama eso?

-¿Inseminación in vitro?

-No…-Nuevamente respondió Kai.

Yuriy al parecer no aguantó el enojo y de un manotazo en la mesa se puso de pie.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Kai?! ¡¿Tiene que ver con todos esos doctores?! –Inmediatamente miró a Rei.- ¡¿No te molesta esto?! ¡¿Tú sabías todo?!

Rei había retrocedido instintivamente por los gritos de Yuriy, lo miró un poco asustado.

-No es lo que tú crees.- Kai se había levantado también inclinándose sobre la mesa.- Yo jamás…

-¡Tala!-Rei también se había levantado.- Sé lo que estás pensando pero Kai no ha hecho nada de lo que piensas... Y si lo hiciera, créeme que yo no haría algo como esto…

-ARG ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Takao no podía quedarse callado, al contrario de Boris, Kyouju y Max, quienes aprendieron a solo observar.

Rei estaba de pie, de un lado Yuriy y del otro Kai se miraban como si fueran a matarse en cualquier momento.

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos.- Dijo Max levantándose.- Estoy seguro de que Rei nos va a explicar todo ¿No es así?

Para ese momento el chino se encontraba con una expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera tragándose las lágrimas. Todo aquello lo estaba alterando, así que solo pudo llevarse la mano al vientre, cuando su ropa se presionó contra su cuerpo todos lo notaron.

-Yo… mi raza… -Dijo como si le faltara aire.- Los hombres…

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- Takao parecía aterrado, más aun cuando Boris se levantó y golpeó la mesa.

-¡¿Podrían callarse todos de una maldita vez?!- Le gritó y todos se sorprendieron.-Estoy harto de que todos interrumpan, digan las cosas de una maldita vez.- Dijo sentándose de golpe y cruzando sus brazos.- Y tú Yuriy, deja de comportarte como una novia histérica con Kai… Demonios… que ridículos se ven todos ustedes…

El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de su novio y bajó la mirada. Kai no hiso lo mismo, le dirigió una mirada a su prometido y suspiró con alivio al ver que Rei sonreía a pesar de que evidentemente las emociones le habían rebasado, aun así se acercó a él y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Eres un bruto Bryan. -Dijo mirándolo sobre el hombro de Kai.

-Es un placer serlo.- Le regresó la sonrisa desde su lugar.

-Estoy bien.- Le dijo al chico que tenía frente a él.- Puedo hacerlo.

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, el miedo se había ido.

-Bien.- Dijo tomando aire y dirigiéndose al resto de los chicos.- Ustedes saben que… he estado "enfermo" por un tiempo, al principio no sabíamos que era hasta que el maestro Tao vino y me dijo exactamente lo que pasaba…

Todos escuchaban atentos, sobre todo Takao sentía algo de miedo de expresar su sorpresa.

-Para nosotros… es posible que un hombre se embarace… -Sentía la mano de Kai presionar la suya, como muestra de apoyo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó el japonés y enseguida se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-Yo tampoco lo creía… Pero soy la prueba de que es cierto…

-¿C-Cuantos meses…? –Se aventuró por primera vez Hiromi.

\- 23 semanas…

-Cielos…- Dijo Takao, ahora sin exaltarse.- Yo realmente pensé que solo estabas un poco… bueno… pasado de peso…

-Yo también.- Admitió Kyouju.- Pero no quería decir nada, pensaba que eso significaba que ya estabas mejor…

-No creo que sea buena idea que hablen así de una… persona embarazada.- Se adelantó Max.

-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo Kai dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla.- Jamás vuelvan a mencionarlo… Nunca.

-¿Por eso deben casarse?

-Esto era… algo que ya habíamos pensado desde antes.- Dijo volviéndose a sentar.

Ya todos más calmados y de vuelta en sus lugares, podían hablar en un volumen moderado.

-Es solo que… -Continuó Rei.- Si algo sucede conmigo… quiero que todos estén seguros de que este bebé salió de mí, que Kai y yo somos los únicos responsables de esto.

-¡Cielos! Todo es tan extraño.

-Ni lo digas…

-Creo que es algo lindo.- Dijo Hiromi.- Es decir, por supuesto que es extraño pero… ¡Cielos! Kai y tú van a tener su propia familiar ¡Debemos hacer una pequeña fiesta por el bebé!

-Creo que después de la boda podríamos hacerlo.- Sonrió Rei mirando a Kai.

-R-Rei…- Se acercó Takao.- ¿P-Puedo tocarlo?

Todos lo miraron y rieron, Kai solo gruñó, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más pusiera sus manos sobre su prometido.

-Claro...- Dijo Rei sonriendo.

-Ten cuidado.- gruñó Kai viéndolo acercarse.

Minutos después los amigos del chino, todos y cada uno de ellos había tocado por algunos segundos el vientre abultado de su amigo, con sus respectivas advertencias.

Yuriy solo suspiró en su lugar.

-Te prometo que todo está bien.- Le dijo Rei sentándose a su lado.- Agradezco tu preocupación por todo Tala… Solo… no podía… no estaba listo para decirlo antes… Y sé lo mucho que te preocupa que alguien… incluso Kai, pueda herirme.

El pelirrojo no lo miraba y por unos minutos Rei pensó que odiaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-De verdad quería matar a uno de mis mejores amigos por ser tan estúpido…- Dijo finalmente.- Y yo era el que estaba siendo estúpido.

-No lo eras… No había forma de que supieras que esto…- señaló su vientre.- Estaba sucediendo…

Yuriy sonrió, en el fondo –y ya no tan en el fondo- le había tomado cariño al chino, más de lo que quería admitir aunque de alguna forma u otra lo demostraba. Siempre se preguntó cómo es que ese chico que alguna vez Boris envió al hospital se había ganado un lugar en sus corazones, de todos los rusos, incluso de Voltaire, y la respuesta estaba en Kai. Kai nunca había sido tan feliz hasta que empezó su relación con Rei. Y Rei por sí mismo demostró ser una persona amable, cuando se permitieron conocerlo a ese grado, vieron lo increíble que era Rei, no solo con su novio, sino con todos sus amigos y ellos, aunque alguna vez hubiera sido enemigos.

-¿Puedo? – dijo inclinándose hacia Rei.

El chino asintió y la mano de Yuriy se posó en su vientre, un poco temeroso. Rei sujetó la mano del otro y la llevó un poco más debajo de donde tocaba inicialmente, haciendo que presionara un poco más fuerte.

-N-No quiero lastimarte.- Dijo Yuriy nervioso.

-No duele… Aquí.- Mantuvo la mano del pelirrojo hasta que sintió un pequeño movimiento.

Yuriy gritó aún más nervioso.

-¡Se movió! – Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.- ¡De verdad hay algo ahí adentro!

-Se llama bebé, sería bueno que empezáramos a llamarlo por su nombre…- Rio Rei.- Y rara vez se mueve…

-Yo jamás lo he sentido.- Dijo Kai desde su lugar con una expresión de clara molestia.

-Porque es raro que pase… Y siempre estas durmiendo cuando sucede.- Le restó importancia.- La próxima vez te despertaré.

-Hazlo.- También quería sentir aquello.

-¿Tienen planeado un nombre?- Preguntó Hiromi.- ¿Ya saben si es niño o niña?

-Es niño…- Respondió Rei.- Los doctores han estado monitoreando su desarrollo, por el momento todo va bien.

-Por el momento.- Repitió Kyoujo.- ¿Hay posibilidad de que algo salga mal?

-N-No.- Respondió Rei inmediatamente. Realmente no quería decirles a sus amigos de los riesgos y de esa posibilidad de que él muriera, era algo por lo que ellos no tenían que preocuparse.- Es decir, claro que es delicado, pero todo está bajo control.

-Si hay algo que podamos hacer nosotros, no dudes en pedirlo.- Max siempre tan atento.

-Supongo que pronto tendremos un mini-Kai por aquí.- Rio Takao dándole un codazo al ruso.- Esperemos que se parezca más a Rei, al menos en su forma de ser…

Por primera vez, probablemente en toda la vida, Kai sonrió ante un comentario del japonés. Cualquiera de las dos ideas le gustaba, si el pequeño se parecía a él o a Rei, no podía imaginar una situación mejor que el tener una familia con la persona que amaba.

-Estamos pensando en Goh…

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¡Goh es un lindo nombre!- gritó Hiromi.- ¡Después de la boda me encargaré de organizar la fiesta para Goh!

-0-

-0-

-0-


	18. Chapter 18

La boda fue un evento sumamente discreto y elegante, los invitados no superaban las 20 personas, en su mayoría amigos realmente cercanos y solo un par de empresarios que Voltaire no pudo dejar de invitar.

El evento fue en un salón privado de la mansión, la comida, los meseros, la decoración, todo estuvo bajo la impecable supervisión de Yuriy, firmaron los papeles, cenaron, y ahora disfrutaban de una rebanada del bello pastel que había decorado el centro de la mesa.

Rei no se sentía diferente, seguiría viviendo con Kai, seguiría amándolo, lo único diferente era que ahora, la ley los reconocía como esposos y que ahora formarían una familia, aun si él no sobrevivía, siempre sería la familia de Kai.

Se acomodó en su asiento, un poco lejos veía a Kai hablando con su abuelo, Yuriy y aquellos dos hombres que él no conocía, no se veían alegres ni molestos, solo hablaban, cada uno sostenía una copa con alguna clase de licor. Kai no se veía fuera de lugar, al contrario, parecía cómodo con aquellos hombres de trajes elegantes.

Estaba pensando en cómo debió ser para Kai crecer en ese ambiente, es decir, antes de su adolescencia creció en la abadía, después su abuelo se lo llevó a Japón y se unió a los BladeBreakers, pero en el periodo entre cada torneo regresaba a Rusia con su abuelo y recibía educación para tomar algún día el mando de la empresa de su abuelo, después de que Rei se mudara con él a Japón siguió en ese ambiente, su abuelo también se había mudado a su mansión en Japón –donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta- pero los lugares donde más lo veía era en el edificio de su empresa, una torre que habían construido para mover la base de Moscú a Tokio. Se preguntaba sobre todo, si él llegaba a morir, si su hijo crecería en ese ambiente.

No le gustaba la idea, pero confiaba en que Kai lo mantendría fuera de aquello hasta que Gou tuviera edad para decidir lo que quería, confiaba en que Voltaire cumpliría con su voluntad si él se lo pidiera.

-Kai le dijo a Voltaire…- Escuchó a su lado la voz de Boris.- Que después de la boda no regresaría a la empresa, quiere pasar tiempo contigo y con Goh cuando nazca.

-¿Eso dijo?- No podía decir que le sorprendía, pero Kai no se lo había dicho.- ¿Cómo lo tomó Voltaire?

-No pudo hacer mucho, está de acuerdo pero le pidió ayudarle a cerrar dos tratos con esos dos caballeros de ahí.- Señaló el lugar donde se encontraban los empresarios.- Supongo que esto significa que Yuriy tampoco tendrá mucho tiempo libre de ahora en adelante…

-Lo siento…

-No, está bien, a Yura le gusta mucho esto… y yo trabajaré para él, no significa que no lo veré.- sonrió perversamente.- Además Kai seguirá tomando decisiones importantes, simplemente ya no estará físicamente en el edificio.

Pasaron minutos hablando de cualquier otra cosa, después llegaba otra persona y se unía a la plática y otra después y otra y otra. Era agradable tener a sus amigos cerca, ninguno mencionaba al pequeño Gou porque realmente sabían ser discretos, sobre todo con algunas personas que no pertenecían al grupo. Incluso Mao no decía palabra al respecto.

-Usted debe ser el joven Kon.- Sonrió un desconocido tomando sus manos y apretándolas en modo de saludo.

-Si.- Respondió con amabilidad.- Usted es…

-Soy Abdel Malik, ahora trabajamos en conjunto con el señor Voltaire Hiwatari.- Tomó asiento en el lugar que Boris había dejado.- Vengo a presentarle mis felicitaciones.

-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió.

-El joven Hiwatari nos habló de su retiro indefinido de la empresa.

-Acabo de enterarme también.- Siendo honesto, aquella plática le ponía nervioso, no porque el hombre a su lado le pareciera intimidante sino porque obviamente era importante en los negocios de Voltaire, y él, sin experiencia en el campo, podría decir algo totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Es una pena, es un chico brillante y muy capaz, incluso parece que tiene un sexto sentido con los negocios… Sin él me preocupa el rumbo que pueda tomar Hiwatari Enterprises… -meditó.- Voltaire no lo hace mal, pero con Kai parecen tener una visión fresca de los negocios…

Rei sonrió. Le gustaba escuchar eso.

-Honestamente no creo que Kai se aparte del todo de la empresa.- Su sonrisa era encantadora.- Él siente que la empresa es su responsabilidad también.

El hombre miró a Rei, algo en su mirada brillaba.

-Usted se ve muy feliz.- Dijo de la nada.

-¿Feliz? – Era un comentario muy personal, no sabía si debía tocar ese tema.- Acabo de casarme con la persona que amo, claro que estoy feliz.

-Me refiero a… en una forma diferente, como si un aura de felicidad y paz lo rodeara… como cuando mi esposo… -se detuvo.- Bien, yo estuve casado con un hombre.- sonrió nerviosamente.- Él era de China… él murió… pero bueno, nuestros hijos… ellos me ayudaron a sobrellevarlo.

-¿De china?- Rei lo miró analizándolo.

-Me alegra que el joven Hiwatari se tome a su familia en serio, la familia siempre es primero. No estaría mal hacer negocios con alguien así.

\- Creo que mi opinión sobre Kai siempre será buena, aun cuando no lo conozco en su trabajo…

-No debe preocuparse, es un gran hombre… será un gran padre…

-Lo sé.- Sonrió sinceramente.- Espere… ¿Usted…?

-¿Yo? – sonrió el hombre.- Usted me recuerda mucho a mi esposo, él era de un pequeño pueblo cerca de Hong Kong… igual que usted…

-Y-Yo…- Estaba nervioso.

-Supongo que al inicio era algo difícil de entender.- Se inclinó al chino, todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios.- Me alegra que usted haya decidido tomar medidas al respecto lejos del pueblo…

-¿Porqué?

-No los culpo.- Decía en voz baja, solo para que Rei escuchara.- Ellos no tenían malas intenciones, solo intentaban ayudar… pero ellos no saben muchas cosas todavía… mi esposo confiaba en ellos y yo también confié… Estoy seguro de que si hubiéramos contactado a doctores y especialistas, él seguiría aquí conmigo…

-Lo siento mucho.- Dijo Rei, aquello lo ponía realmente triste.

El hombre tomó las manos de Rei entre las suyas.

\- Confie en los doctores y todo saldrá bien, no tengas miedo, ellos si saben lo que hacen.

-G-Gracias.- No sabía que más decir.

-Bien, creo que…- se levantó.- Es hora de cerrar ese trato con Hiwatari Enterprises de una vez por todas. Un placer hablar con usted joven Kon. Les deseo mucha felicidad y salud.

El hombre se dio la media vuelta y se unió al resto de los hombres.

Rei lo miraba alejarse, se sentía extrañamente aliviado. Sus palabras le daban cierta esperanza.

-0-

-0-

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Yo sé! Yo sé! Que esto es muy cliché xD quizá lo lei en otro fic, pero quería darle esperanzas a Rei, sin esto la boda hubiera tenido solo una ligera mención.**

 **En fin, es viernes de actualización *-* ya meritoooo (No es viernes .-. pero mi plan era publicarlo ayer, no sé que pasó).**

 **Gracias por seguir por ahí y dejar reviews! Me hacen muy feliz!**


	19. Chapter 19

-Kai.- susurró a su oído.- Kai despierta…

-¿Qué? –A su lado el bicolor despertaba.

-Se está moviendo.- Dijo en voz baja.

Kai entendió y en un movimiento suave se inclinó sobre su ahora esposo. Con cuidado acarició el vientre, era una sensación inexplicable, los dedos de Kai presionaban con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, en respuesta sentía un suave golpeteo desde el interior de Rei.

Tampoco podía explicar la expresión de Kai, una sonrisa y emoción, orgullo y felicidad, todos mezclados. Podía decir que jamás le había visto así. Sonrió y Kai le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es nuestro.- Dijo como si todavía se estuviera convenciendo de ello.

-Si.-Besó sus labios.- Es nuestro bebé.

El movimiento se detuvo pero la sonrisa de Kai no desapareció.

-A veces me da miedo… Por qué no lo siento.- Dijo Rei en voz baja acariciando su vientre.- Es difícil que se mueva y… me aterra cuando no lo hace…

El ruso entendió dos segundos después de a qué se refería.

-¿Por qué piensas en esas cosas?

-No lo sé.- Sonrió Rei.- Supongo que me acostumbré a él…

-Todo va a estar bien Rei.- Respondió Kai besando su frente.- Tú y nuestro bebé estarán bien…

-0-

-El bebé está creciendo y todo parece estar en orden.- Dijo la doctora después de revisar unos cuantos papeles y placas.- No tenemos razón para pensar que es un embarazo de alto riesgo…

-Solo por el hecho de que es un hombre embarazado.- Dijo otro doctor.- Pero todo está dentro del rango de lo normal.

-"Normal".- Rei suspiró, los doctores siempre fueron amables y honestos con él. -Se los agradezco.

-Es un gusto.- Dijo otra doctora.- Creo que la fecha que hemos escogido para la operación es la ideal, si el bebé sigue con su ritmo de desarrollo y no surge nada más, podemos estar seguros de que todo saldrá bien y de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-Bien.- Kai siempre escuchaba atento, observando los papeles que le presentaban. Estaba emocionado por el bebé, pero debían ser en extremos cuidadosos con cualquier detalle que pudiera surgir. La seguridad de Rei era lo más importante.

Rei estaba tranquilo, los doctores le hacían sentir tranquilo, la breve plática con el señor Malik le hacía sentir tranquilo también. Gracias a ese alivio podía sentir incluso esa felicidad que todos decían que sentían las mujeres embarazadas, aunque bien, no iba a mentir, era complicado lidiar con el dolor de espalda, los pies hinchados, los antojos irracionales, a veces todavía sentía algunas nauseas con respecto a ciertas comidas u olores, pero cuando llegaba a su cama, y observaba su barriga o cuando su pequeño se movía, sentía una felicidad que jamás había experimentado.

Ese bebé era suyo y de Kai, solo de ellos. Y eso le hacía infinitamente feliz.

Hiromi y Mao habían organizado esa fiesta que tanto habían insistido, algo sencillo con sus amigos cercanos, asi que Rei ahora tenía ropita pequeña y juguetes para bebés. No le sorprendía de las chicas, pero de sus amigos brutos como Bryan y Takao… recibir cosas para bebé era gracioso, se imaginaba los problemas que debieron pasar para comprarlos y reía.

Kai por su lado, instaló el cuarto del bebé en el cuarto vacío del departamento, al inicio Yuriy y Boris habían tenido intención de ayudarlo, pero el bicolor argumentó que es algo que él, como futuro padre debía hacer solo, "Una especie de ritual"-dijeron los rusos y lo dejaron en paz.

Ahora que todo parecía en orden, y con la paz espiritual renovada, sólo quedaba esperar.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**


	20. Chapter 20

Estaba recostado en ese pequeño salón, no pensaba claramente, todos se movían lentamente y el sonido sonaba más como un eco.

Minutos antes le habían suministrado la epidural y ahora estaban a punto de empezar la cirugía.

Sentía jaloneos en la parte inferior de su cuerpo algo agresivos, pero él no prestaba atención, no podía pensar en nada más que en el ruso que estaba a su lado, sujetando sus manos. Observó los detalles en su rostro y su expresión preocupada.

Mientras veía detenidamente esas marcas azules que amaba, su mente había volado a varios años atrás, cuando un adolescente Kai, nervioso como solo aquella vez lo había visto, se le declaraba a la luz de la luna, en uno de los encuentros finales de algún torneo, le había dicho las palabras más lindas que jamás creyó escuchar de él… Y su mirada, esa mirada llena de luz cuando Rei le respondió que él sentía lo mismo.

No estaba seguro de porqué Kai se había fijado en él, cuando creyó que jamás lo vería de la misma forma que él ya lo veía, pero sucedió, y agradecía a todos los dioses porque había sucedido.

-Kai.- Dijo débilmente.

El ruso lo miró y se inclinó sobre él, para escucharlo más fácilmente.

-Te amo.- Dijo sonriéndole.

Kai sonrió y besó su frente.

-Y yo a ti.

Estaba un poco mareado, no iba a negarlo, pero no tenía miedo, no sí Kai estaba a su lado diciéndole palabras de reconfortantes al oído. Podía morir, justo en ese momento, y no tenía miedo, porque la sonrisa de Kai era lo más hermoso y lo último que deseaba ver.

De la nada se escuchó un llanto que inundó toda la sala, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, era el llanto más bonito que había escuchado en su vida, no sabía de dónde provenía pero solo podía significar que su bebé estaba a salvo.

Cerró los ojos y su mente quedó en blanco.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**


	21. Chapter 21

-Ouhh…- Estaba tan adolorido que ni siquiera sentía ganas de abrir los ojos.

Al menos podía tener la certeza de que no había muerto. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vio fue a su bicolor sentado en la incómoda silla.

-Kai.- Dijo en voz baja.

El susodicho despertó y al ver a Rei sonrió. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión.- Ni siquiera intentaría enderezarse.

-Ya pasó el efecto de la anestesia, te están poniendo analgésicos en el suero…- Señaló la bolsita a su lado.- Estas estable, los doctores dicen que es normal que duela aún con la medicina…

-¿Dónde está Goh?

-Él está en la unidad neonatal… Le dieron su primer baño y ahora está durmiendo, Mao lo vigila, no se ha despegado de él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Estaba un poco ansioso de ver a su bebé.

-Poco más de dos horas… Te desmayaste y temimos que algo hubiera salido mal.- Poniéndole un poco de atención, Kai parecía tener los ojos rojos.

El chino alcanzó la mano de su esposo y la presionó.

-Pensé que te perdería.- Dijo inclinándose sobre él y besando su frente.- Nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida…

-Pero todo salió bien ¿No?- Dijo devolviéndole un beso.

Miró a Rei con una sonrisa indescifrable.

-Quiero verlo…

-Los doctores quieren revisarte primero, para estar seguros, esperaban que despertaras… después traerán a Goh…

-¿A quién se parece?

Kai sonrió más y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo verás.- Besó su mano.- Te amo Rei…

Minutos después, los doctores entraron y revisaron a Rei, quien usó todo su equilibrio emocional para no entrar en desesperación pues deseaba ver a su hijo.

Mao se asomó por la puerta mientras los doctores estaban prácticamente sobre Rei y llamó a Kai, el ruso salió y juntos se dirigieron a la unidad neonatal. La china no se atrevía a cargar al pequeño bebé, ella no era la madre y quería que Rei fuera el primero en tenerlo en brazos –Sin contar a su otro padre o las enfermeras y doctores-.

Rei ya se encontraba sentado en la cama, con el respaldo elevado, estaba impaciente cuando Kai entró por la puerta, con un pequeño bulto en sus manos. El chino no pudo contener un gritillo de emoción.

Con extremo cuidado puso al pequeño en brazos del otro.

-Es tan pequeño…- Dijo Rei más para si mismo.

Observó su carita redonda y pequeña, su piel era clara como la de Kai pero tenía un tono rosa que le hacía ver adorable.

-No sabía que los bebés eran tan pequeños…

Kai rio, eso había pensado exactamente cuándo cargó al pequeño por primera vez. Parecía ser que ninguno de los dos había tenido un bebé cerca.

Un par de horas antes, unos minutos antes de que Rei perdiera el conocimiento, una enfermera y un doctor terminaban de revisar al bebé, después lo colocaron en el pecho de Rei, alguien le dijo "este es tu bebé", pero no supo identificar de quien era la voz, él solo balbuceaba y ni siquiera Kai era capaz de entender que decía.

El chino colocó una mano sobre el cuerpecito del bebé, estaba calientito y se sentía tremendamente confortante. Rei suspiró, sonrió, lloró.

-Hola Goh…- Dijo débilmente.- Soy tu papá…

El pequeño miró a los ojos de su padre al escuchar su voz, ambos se miraron fijamente, como si en ese momento ambos entendieran lo importante que eran el uno para el otro, Rei no podía parar de llorar y sonreír.

Nadie tampoco podía imaginar que pasaba exactamente por la cabeza de Rei pues parecía estar demasiado mareado, segundos después se desmayó y todo el pánico comenzó.

En medio de la confusión y el miedo, envolvieron a Goh en una mantita y se lo entregaron a Kai. El ruso estaba dividido en dos, no quería restarle atención a su bebé, pero su esposo estaba ahí inconsciente y en medio de una cirugía.

Tardaron unos segundos en calmar la situación. "Es el estrés en el cuerpo del paciente" dijo la doctora, después intentó calmar a Kai explicándole que rara vez sucedía pero no era una situación peligrosa para Rei.

Segundos después, la habitación regresó a los sonidos normales de una cirugía, solo necesitaban suturar y terminar de una vez por todas aquello. El monitor mostraba un ritmo estable en Rei y eso calmó a Kai.

Ahora se concentraba en la criatura que tenía en manos, no estaba llorando pero parecía desorientado –o eso le pareció a Kai- si no fuera porque momentos antes lo escuchó llorar mientras le hacían el chequeo, también estaría preocupado.

Observó los detalles en él, definitivamente era pequeño, sus ojos no estaban completamente abiertos, quizá las luces lo lastimaban, pero cuando dijo "Goh", el pequeño abrió ligeramente sus ojos y giró su mirada hacia él. Kai sonrió, una felicidad que solo experimentaba cuando estaba con Rei invadió su cuerpo, si era posible, toda esa sensación se había multiplicado al mil, ese bebé era su hijo y de Rei, de nadie más, no podía imaginar algo más perfecto que aquello.

No quería tocarlo ni moverlo mucho, tenía miedo de que con solo mirarlo pudiera romperlo.

-L-Lo siento.- Dijo cuándo la enfermera se acercó.- No sé qué hacer…

-No se preocupe.- Respondió con amabilidad la mujer y le explicó el procedimiento.

Por ahora debían mantenerlo calientito pues todavía no era capaz de regular su temperatura por si solo.

\- Voy a ponerle una pulsera con su nombre y lo llevaré a la unidad neonatal, ahí le daremos un baño y dormirá en una incubadora por unas horas, solo para mantenerlo caliente, después lo traeremos con usted mientras mamá… es decir, mientras papá despierta…

Kai asintió, no quería decir ninguna otra palabra, porque en primera no sabía que decir y segundo, no quería romperse ahí en ese momento.

Pasadas esas dos horas y con Rei ahora despierto y el bebé en brazos, sentía que todo estaba bien.

El chino se mordía el labio, tenía tantas emociones dentro. Observó la pulserita que portaba el pequeño –quien no despegaba los ojos de sus padres-, decía Goh Hiwatari-Kon.

Goh tenía el poco cabello de bebé -"pelusita" como decía Kai- de dos tonos justo como su padre ruso, la parte de atrás negra y la parte de adelante gris azulado, su piel también era blanca y algo rosa, como era natural. Casi podría haber sido una versión miniatura de Kai, pero sus ojos, esos ojos definitivamente eran del chino, a pesar de ser grandes tenían esa forma felina característica de Rei, y el color, simplemente era el dorado más hermoso que existía, justo como su padre.

-Creí que no lograría vivir esto…- Dijo con la voz quebrada y Goh le regresó una sonrisa. Ambos sonreían y se miraban con curiosidad y ternura, finalmente el bebé bostezó y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su padre.

Rei levantó la mirada a su esposo que se había sentado a su lado.

-Gracias por no dejarme solo en mi aldea.- Le dijo sonriéndole y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Te amo…

Kai se inclinó para besar su frente y con su mano libre Rei acarició su cabello.

-Los amo a los dos.- Siguió, mirando al pequeño que llevaba en brazos.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **A veces me preocupa que escriba cosas tan cursis ._. las leo y me empalaga lo que acabo de escribir y me preocupa ponerlas a ustedes en esta misma situación ;_; si es así, me disculpo!**


	22. Chapter 22

Habían pasado la primera noche y Rei estaba realmente adolorido y se movía lo menos posible, excepto cuando tenía que ir al baño, en realidad los doctores le instaban a que estirara las piernas caminar sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero esa era su parte menos favorita del día.

Goh tenía una cunita especial a su lado, aunque Rei prefería cargarlo la mayor parte del tiempo pues quería permanecer cerca de él, solo cuando el chino se disponía a dormir también lo colocaba en su cuna mientras Kai dormía en el sofá-cama de la habitación. Sus amigos tendrían la oportunidad de visitarlos en cuanto pasara el primer día, hasta ahora solo habían estado Voltaire y Mao junto a ellos por un par de horas.

Voltaire, como rara vez se le veía, estaba realmente emocionado, cargó al pequeño y aunque era algo aterrador para los padres, le habló con una voz infantil, lo que ninguno de los mayores sabía es que en ese momento le había prometido silenciosamente que no cometería errores con él y que siempre velaría por su felicidad y bienestar.

Mao por su parte estaba preocupada por Rei, atenta a cualquier cosa que este pudiera necesitar –incluso el chino se sentía algo mal por esto, era su amiga, no su enfermera personal-, pero precisamente como era su amiga, sentía que era su obligación cuidar de Rei y su pequeño. También se había hecho cargo del bebé junto con las enfermeras, ya que no quería que Kai dejara a Rei ni por un segundo, ella se ocuparía de lo que el bebé necesitara.

Justo en ese momento Kai estaba recostado en el sillón con Goh durmiendo acurrucado en su pecho, la vista desde el lugar de Rei era encantadora y lo hacía derretirse, simplemente eran adorables, padre e hijo, tan iguales pero en diferente tamaño. El ruso miró a Rei cuando escuchó sus risillas.

-Se ven tan lindos.- Le dijo desde la cama.

Kai sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la pequeña espalda de su bebé.

Ese día Goh recibiría sus primeras visitas fuera de la familia.

-0-

-¡Se parece a Kai! –Gritó Takao cuando lo vio.- ¡Es un mini Kai!

-¿Puedes guardarte tus gritos?- Soltó Kai, no iba a permitir tal escandalo con su hijo recién nacido en la misma habitación.

-Lo siento.- Se cubrió la boca.- Es que… es igualito a ti.

-Dejen que despierte y verán sus ojos.- Dijo Rei, quería exponer el hecho de que fue él quien lo llevó en su vientre por 9 meses y que aquello casi lo mataba, pero que al verlo todos, lo único que decían era que se parecía a Hiwatari... Pero no iba a bromear al respecto, estaba feliz de que el pequeño tuviera algo de los dos.

-¿Llora mucho? –Preguntó Max, hasta ese momento era el único con autorización para cargarlo.

-Solo cuando tiene hambre.- Dijo Rei desde la cama.- Ahora le estamos dando una formula especial… por razones obvias…

Los dos chicos no tuvieron suerte, Goh durmió durante toda su visita, pero no importaba, ya verían aquellos ojos más seguido, cuando Rei fuera dado de alta en unos días más.

Lee por su parte entró junto a Mao, aunque la chica prácticamente podía entrar y salir de la habitación sin problema, las enfermeras la habían catalogado como la abuela del bebé (algo así como la madre de la mamá primeriza que se encarga de supervisar todo). Lee había viajado desde China, el maestro Tao no había podido asistir pero enviaba sus felicitaciones. Ninguno mencionó el hecho de que todos en la aldea habían aceptado el triste futuro de Rei, dándolo "por perdido", no iban a mencionar su visión pesimista en el pasado ante la felicidad que sentían ahora.

-Se parece a Kai…- Dijo observando a la criatura en sus brazos, y aunque hubiera podido sonar a decepción no lo era, solo era un comentario.

-Pero tiene mis ojos…

-Todos en la aldea van a amarlo.- Rio pero un segundo después se detuvo.- No es porque espere que venga conmigo… claro que si quisieran serían bien recibidos ¡Los tres!

-Gracias Lee.- Respondió entre risas, entendía los nervios de su amigo.- Cuando pueda viajar por avión los visitaremos.

Ambos amigos se miraron, sabían que no iban a tener esa cercanía física, pero Rei se encargaría que de Goh supiera de donde venía.

Boris y Yuriy todavía no los habían visitado, ambos estaba atrapados en el trabajo y apenas se pudieran librar escaparían al hospital.

-Estás cansado ¿No es asi? –Le decía Kai al pequeño que estaba acurrucado en su pecho.

Goh no dormía, solo observaba a su padre e intentaba atrapar el dedo que pasaba por su pequeño rostro delineando sus mejillas. Kai apartaba la pequeña mano con suavidad cuando al fin lograba cerrarse rodeando su dedo índice. Alguna vez había escuchado que los bebés tan pequeños no reían, pero Goh les había demostrado ya varias veces que eso solo era un mito.

Rei dormía en su cama, el dolor casi no lo dejaba descansar así que cuando su cuerpo se rendía al cansancio debía hacerle caso, fuera la hora que fuera.

-Has tenido que ver a gente horrible.- Continuaba Kai hablando con el pequeño.- Tengo que informarte que esas personas estarán siempre por ahí… Y aún falta por conocer a las peores personas…

-No le digas eso… tendrá pesadillas.- Dijo Rei entre risas.

-Pensé que dormías…

-Dormía, pero me despertó el dolor…

-¿Llamo al médico?

-No.- Hizo que la cama se enderezara con el botón a su lado.- Es lo normal…

Kai se levantó con el bebé en brazos, lo colocó en el regazo de Rei y besó su frente.

-Papá solo dice esas cosas para asustarte.- Ahora era Rei quien hablaba con Goh.- Pero no debes tener miedo, papá y yo estaremos siempre contigo y te protegeremos de esas horribles criaturas.

Kai rio sentado a su lado, no estaba seguro de si le causaba más gracia lo que Rei había dicho o el tono en que lo había dicho. La diferencia entre ambos padres es que Rei hacía su voz un tanto más aguda cuando hablaba con Goh, como si no lo pudiera evitar, se lo había dicho una sola vez, parecía como algo que emergía por instinto en las personas que habían tenido a los bebés dentro –evitaba a toda costa decir "madre" frente a Rei.

-Solo no quiero que suene a que lo estoy regañando.- Respondió ante las acusaciones.

Como sea, después de dicha platica, Rei se abstenía en gran medida de hablarle así, a veces no lo evitaba, a veces ni siquiera lo pensaba, solo le hablaba con su voz impregnada de ternura.

La puerta sonó y por ella entró la enfermera anunciando las visitas, Boris y Yuriy entraron bastante emocionados segundos después.

-¡OH! –Gritó Boris.- Al fin tenemos el honor de conocer a la pequeña criatura.

Rei rio y ambos se acercaron a él.

-¡Es tan pequeño!- Dijo Yuriy.

Goh miró a los dos recién llegados y sonrió. El pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás con sorpresa y Boris sonrió aún más.

-¡Tiene tus ojos Kon!- -Al fin alguien le reconocía algo.

-Si.- Sonrió.- Pero se parece más a Kai ¿No?

-Claro que no, Kai es horrible y Goh es adorable.- Dijo entre risas el pelilavanda.

-¿Quieren cargarlo?

-¡Si!

-¡No!

Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Boris obviamente estaba emocionado, en cuanto a Yuriy, parecía que algo le aterraba.

Rei le entregó al pequeño a Boris, mientras Kai lo observaba. Boris le decía unas palabras en ruso y Kai gruñía de vez en cuando mientras que Yuriy sonreía.

-No le digas cosas raras a mi bebé.- Rei fingía estar enfadado, había intentado aprender ruso alguna vez en el pasado.

Sabía que Boris le dijo algo como "Nosotros somos tus tíos Yuriy y Boris, somos más geniales que tu papá Kai y siempre te vamos a cuidar", también sabía que lo había dicho en ruso para no mostrar ese lado adorable de ellos frente a Rei.

Era increíble como Goh despertaba el instinto paternal –o maternal dependiendo del caso- de sus amigos, aun cuando llegó a pensar que sus amigos tenían el instinto maternal de un zapato*.

-Vamos Yuriy ¿No quieres cargar a tu sobrino?- Insistió Boris.

-Tengo miedo de lastimarlo.

-No seas idiota, solo no seas tosco.

Era divertido ver como Yuriy, quien siempre tenía un modo de moverse algo delicado temía por ser brusco con el bebé, mientras que Boris quien siempre actuaba agresivamente lo cuidaba como la criatura más frágil del universo.

Finalmente el pelirrojo aceptó y se sentó en el sillón, Boris le colocó al bebé en brazos.

-Qué lindo.- Dijo riendo el pelilavanda.

-Cállate.

Boris se sentó a su lado admirándolo, y Kai del otro lado observaba el comportamiento de sus amigos –y vigilaba que no sucediera nada con Goh.

Por su parte Yuriy solo podía ver al pequeño que tenía en brazos, el pequeño le devolvía una mirada bastante penetrante para ser de un recién nacido, o al menos así lo sintió el pelirrojo. Era como ver al universo. Siempre le había parecido que el chino poseía una mirada enigmática y ese pequeño había heredado eso de él… ¡Combinado con Kai! ¡Ese bebé iba a ser un monstruo! –En el mejor sentido de la palabra.

-Hola pequeño.- Dijo en ruso cuándo Goh alzó su mano e intentó agarrar un mechón de su cabello.

El bebé sonrió. No podía creer que Kai, el chico con el que creció en la abadía, ahora era padre… se había casado con la persona que amaba y que contra toda lógica y sentido habían logrado concebir a la criatura que ahora tenía en sus brazos.

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla y todos los presentes lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Y-Yura…- Dijo Boris a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?

Sólo escuchó la voz de su novio hablarle con tanta preocupación y no pudo controlarlo, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y no podía dejar de su sollozar. El pelirrojo temblaba intentando contenerse, pero entre más se resistía menos podía controlarlo.

-E-Estoy bien…- Dijo pero nadie podría creerle.- Es solo que… que… nosotros crecimos juntos en la abadía… todo lo que vivimos, parecía que iba a durar toda la vida…

Sus amigos lo escuchaban atento y Boris acariciaba su espalda intentando confortarlo. Yuriy no apartó los ojos del bebé y Goh tampoco apartaba la mirada.

-¡Todo eso! ¡Todo ese de sufrimiento parecía eterno! Jamás imaginé que alguno de nosotros podría tener una vida normal después de eso… Y aquí estamos… Con este bebé…

-Yura…- Le abrazó su novio y besó su frente.- Ya pasó… nada de eso volverá… ahora estamos bien.

Era sumamente extraño ver muestras de cariño entre ellos, siempre eran muy reservados al respecto… y que más que decir sobre Yuriy llorando, parecía que el fin del mundo se avecinaba. Ni siquiera Kai había presenciado algo como aquello antes…

Goh hiso un ruidillo demandando atención y cuando el pelirrojo volvió a verlo sonrió.

-¿Ves? Hasta Goh lo sabe.- Le dijo Boris al oído.

-Goh… este bebé significa que hay esperanza.- Sonrió Yuriy todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres un idiota.- El pelilavanda le limpió los ojos.- Te amo.- Le dijo en un susurró sin apartarse.

-Ambos son unos idiotas.- Dijo Kai poniéndose de pie.

Estaba conmovido pero no lo demostraría más de lo necesario.

-Dame a mi hijo y ve al baño a llorar.

-¡Cállate Kai!

El bicolor puso la mano en la cabeza de su amigo, y el otro se sorprendió, si, había tenido un momento de sincera emoción, pero no esperaba una respuesta.

-¿No estas ahora con este idiota a tu lado? ¿No estamos aquí para ti? – Lo miraba fijamente.- Somos tu familia… Rei y Goh también lo son…

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Gracias.

Rei los miraba conmovido desde la cama, intentó levantarse y Kai enseguida intentó ayudarlo, pero el chino lo detuvo.

-Estoy bien.- Caminó hacía Yuriy y se sentó a su lado.- Kai tiene razón… somos tu familia, y te amamos…

Ambos sonrieron.

-Solo denme un segundo.- Cerró los ojos y suspiró.- Bien, ya estoy bien… pasarán otros 10 años para que algo parecido vuelva a pasar.

Extendió los brazos con cuidado y le entregó su hijo a Rei, después le dio un beso en la frente.

-Creo que es hora de irnos.- Rei se había quedado sin palabras.

-No mientas.- Intervino Kai algo molesto.- Irás a llorar al baño…

-Cállate Kai.- Se puso de pie y abrazó a su amigo.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Kai.

-Vendremos mañana a visitarlos.

Boris también se despidió de sus amigos, aunque no tan efusivamente como su novio.

Cuando los dos rusos salieron, la habitación se sentía con un ambiente de paz.

-Eso fue muy extraño…- Dijo Rei y Kai se sentó a su lado.

-Supongo que es uno de los poderes ocultos de Goh.- Sonrió.

Los tres se quedaron en ese sillón, en silencio.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en algo como esto? –Preguntó Rei.

-No exactamente…

-Pues no hay nada que hacer ahora…-bromeó Rei.- Ya no podemos devolverlo.

-Jamás pensaría en eso.- Abrazó a su chino por el hombro y besó su mejilla.

-Descubriremos los poderes de Goh.- Rio.- Si pudo hacer esto con un día de edad… ¿Qué más podrá hacer?

Parecía que Goh había entendido porque sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su padre.

-Ya lo veremos…

Ambos estaban llenos de una felicidad que no habían imaginado antes, a pesar de estar juntos por varios años ya, esta era una nueva forma de felicidad.

Muchos años atrás, después de momentos de oscuridad, dolor e incertidumbre y aun después de que todo parecía bien y correcto, cuando se declararon su amor siendo adolescentes, jamás habían imaginado que algo así sucedería. Y ninguno de los dos podía esperar a volver a casa, como la familia que eran ahora.

-Goh Hiwatari-Kon... ¿Por qué tu apellido va primero?

Kai se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien.- Sonrió y besó a Kai.- Mientras estemos los tres juntos, todo está bien.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **FIN**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Waaaaaaaaa muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron durante este fic, de verdad les agradezco infinitamente sus favs, follows y reviews! No hay nada más bello para un autor que el saber que lo que escribe le gusta a alguien *-* GRACIAS!**

 **Gracias a Laet-Lyre por su apoyo, críticas constructivas, ánimos, por escucharme (o más bien leerme) incluso en los momentos mas random ;A; espero ser un apoyo para ti también! *corazones***

 **Gracias a Aome Kon,** hinamoriutau, 1, xX Mefis Xx, KxR is the best, Rei Rotterdam (supongo que eres NRitsuka xD), kotoko-noda, Angela y KaiHiwRayKon por dejarme reviews en sus momento ;A; porque me daban ánimos para continuar! Se los agradezco de corazón.

Y gracias a mi madre y a mi padre por haberme concebido :V y a mi pueblo espero ser un orgullo para la nación! *llora con la estatuilla en la mano* Ok ya ._. suficiente!

Nos leemos en otro fic! Espero seguir contando con ustedes! Y escriban ;A; sigan escribiendo! KaiRei forever!

-Me pone emotiva terminar un fic .-. lo siento!


End file.
